Once on this Island
by daylilie
Summary: Hermione wakes on a beach carrying horrible secret just hours after Voldemorts defeat,only to find she is not alone.Draco realizes something is off with his long forbidden love,as he is blamed for her disappearance. HGDM- I own not thing- just for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione woke to the sound of crashing waves as the ocean water was pulled too and fro on the beach. Sitting up, she brushed the sand from her face and arms as she looked around. It was night. The little slip of beach, brightly lit by the full moon, was deserted. For a moment she relaxed and took a deep breath. She did not know how she ended up here but was intensely relieved when she realized her location. It was her favorite place besides Hogwarts, a quiet beach on a small island in the French Antilles. It was place full of warmth and childhood memories, a place of comfort and peace. Jumping to her feet, she pulled her wand from her wet pant's pocket and turned in a slow circle. She could have been followed.

It was possible, but who would know of this place, other than her parents?

Her parents, who no longer remembered they had a daughter, thanks to a well placed spell.

Bending to grab her beaded bag that lay on the sand next to her, she ran up the beach towards the line of palms where the beach met the forest. Thankful for the bright moon light, she quickly picked a spot with one arching palm and started to walk in a large circle around it, setting up wards for any unwanted visitors. Once satisfied no one could see her or enter through the barrier, she pulled the tent from her bag and set it on in the

middle of the circle in the sand. Memories of the past few months filled her mind as she ran her hand over the folded bundle as if it was precious silk.

The memories of months on the run from the Deatheathers.

The search for Voldemort's horcuxes.

Of Harry.

Of Ron.

Ron's face flashed in her mind and she choked at the thought of him. Not now! She couldn't do this now!

Setting the tent down, she flicked her wand and a simple pitch appeared before her. With a deep sigh, she took a tentative step toward the warm glow that was emitting from inside. Pausing at its entrance, she faltered. The last time she had been in the tent they had been all been together. It had not been a happy time for them. It was filled with fear, uncertainty and intense hunger. Her heart beat loudly in her chest as she pulled the flap away and stepped inside.

It had not changed at all unlike the lives of its previous inhabitants. It remained in the same state as they had left it not a month or so ago. It was playfully colored with different floral tapestries of oranges and pinks, greens and purples. In the center of the room four over stuffed chairs with pillows and a single couch, which all surrounded a wood burning stove.

Immediately she was struck with its warmth. She was quite wet from lying in the surf for God knows how long. With another flick of her wand, she cast a quick spell to dry herself, yet she was chilled to the bone. Rushing to the heat, she grabbed a log that lay next to the stove on the floor, opened the small metal door and added it to the red glowing embers. It was then the smell hit her.

The smell of burnt wood and old canvas, the smell of wet moss and rainwater. The smell of Ron.

Pain rose up like a raging fire from somewhere deep inside her from a place she never knew existed. It ripped as it coursed through her, destroying every bit of her previous self along the way. And when the pain had finally consumed her, the world faded away as she collapsed to the ground on the spot.

For the second time, Hermione woke on the ground, but this time she was on a rug. Standing, she looked around at the familiar room then walked to the purple chair and sat in it. Though she had no idea of the time, she guessed it was midmorning by the position of the sun, outlined through the tent's canvas ceiling. Her mouth was dry and tasted like salt. She needed water desperately. Immediately she glanced over to the kitchen area, knowing full well it was empty. They never had many supplies when they were on the run, at times going for days with nothing more than a thin broth made from wild mushrooms. It was quite atrocious yet it had been the best she could do under the circumstances.

Laughter floated to her in the air, pulling her attention from her thoughts to the tent's floppy canvas doors.

Of course, she was on the beach.

The muggle's flocked to this spot in search of the oceans cool relief from the island's heat. Stepping out into the bright sunlight, she was met with screaming happy children running in and out of the dazzling water. Women, slicked and shiny from tanning, lotion lay on color towels, the scent of coconut thick in the air. Men. who made no attempt to cover their stares at the scantly clad women.

The scene repeated over and over, filling the entire beach, except of course, for her little spot that she had warded off the night before. The Muggle's could not see or hear her, and she was sure none of them even questioned why there was a large empty patch of beach unoccupied. The wards ensured they would not even realize its existence. Still, it was an uncomfortable feeling. The wards were invisible, thus leaving her feeling very exposed, as if anyone could glance her way and see her standing there.

Closing her eyes, she breathed in the salt air. Stretching out her arms she focused on the tingling of her skin from the warm rays and the slight breeze that gently whirled around her. The light of the sun shone bright through her closed lids almost painfully but she did not turn away, not until the bright light turned to a flash of green.

Dropping to the ground and she covered herself, immediately bracing for the impact. When none came, she slowly uncovered her head and looked around. Nothing had changed around her. There were no dark wizards looming, no ominous black ropes with masks covering their faces, no inherent danger, just muggle's going about their fun on the beach, and a single green Frisbee flying through the air just outside her ward.

Crossing her legs, she sat up ignoring the hot sand and wrapped her arms around her aching middle. She did not want to feel the pain, did not want to remember Ron falling at her feet, dead in that flash of green not minutes before Harry destroyed Voldemort. She had run not a moment after Harry's triumph. In all the jubilation at the Dark Lord's defeat, she could not bare to tell Harry of Ron's death. She did not want to believe it was true herself and telling Harry would make it all too real. She could not face the pain she would put upon Harry or the Weasley's, who were already grieving the loss of one son. It was, after all, all her fault Ron was dead and not herself. It should have been her. It should have been. How could she tell Harry that, and look him in the eyes again. She couldn't, so she ran. Ran straight out the grand doors of Hogwarts, across the body littered grounds and out the front gates. Once past Hogwart's stone barriers, she apparated without thought of a destination, only to escape that place and Harry and Ron.

Pushing the palms of her hands into her temples, she shook her head and screamed in anguish at the scene that was replaying over and over in her head.

Ron's blank eyes staring up at her.

She wanted to stop it all. Just stop the thoughts and the truth and just sit on the beach in a void of emotion. There was only one way for it. Pulling her wand from her pocket with tears rolling down her face, she pointed the wand to her forehead. Squeezing

her eyes closed, she focused on Ron.

His hazel eyes and flame red hair, his warm kind smile.

Their first and last kiss.

For a moment she lived in the memory, trying to recall the feel of his lips on hers and the way his body felt pressed against her own. She smiled briefly through her tears then in a shaky voice whispered "Obliviate."


	2. Chapter 2

Draco covered his eyes to block out the blinding light of the sun streaming in through the white curtains that waved gracefully in the ocean breeze. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he sat up remembered himself. They were in the Antilles, away from the wizarding world and what was left of Hogwarts. More importantly, he remembered the Dark Lord was dead, finally...thankfully.  
Looking back, Draco could not remember when Voldemort had not been a part of their lives. Even when he had disappeared for years when Draco was just a young boy, his father's desire to keep in Voldemort's favor ruled his family's every action. The years of plotting and scheming cumulated to Voldemort's return in Draco's fifth year at Hogwarts, then his father's imprisonment in his sixth year, followed by Voldemort's take over of Malfoy Manor this past summer. Lucius's years of hard work had paid off grandly, to the dismay of them all.

Bile rose in his throat when he recalled the constant overwhelming dread. Not being able to eat, or sleep, constantly living on edge not knowing whether his next action or word from his mouth would earn him the killing curse. He had been positive they would all be dead by the time Voldemort was through. It was just a matter of time. But then Potter had fulfilled the rumored prophecy brilliantly by ridding the world, and more importantly, Draco himself, of that snake faced monster.

Potter.

He snarled at the thought of him. He was obligated to the man now. Potter had saved his life, saved him from a dreadful burning death in the Room of Requirement. Better yet, he had saved Draco's entire family from a lifetime of servitude to the Dark Lord by artfully and intelligently doing the lunatic in. Turns out it was a battle of  
wits and guts really. Or maybe, just maybe Potter really was the strongest wizard of their time, but Draco was not ready to concede that to that argument just yet. Still, there was old magic that bound them now. There was no way around it.  
The last time he saw Harry, he was lying across Ron's lifeless body. Potter's arms were wrapped around him, inconsolable over the loss of his friend. His recent triumph forgotten. Draco was finding his way out of the castle with his parents when they came across the two in the deserted hallway. Somehow the sight unnerved Draco. He felt something toward Potter he had never felt. Pity maybe. Compassion, possibly. He never lost anyone close to him, and could not name one person who he could call a true friend as he knew Ron had been to Harry.

The closest person to him was his mother. He could not imagine her loss though he had anticipated it several times over the past few months. Strangely, he felt compelled to approach Potter, offer his apologies and just sit with him while he grieved. The impulse was foreign to him, yet it seemed to be the right thing to do. He was only struck with such an impulse once before, back at the manor while his dreadful Aunt Bellatrix  
was torturing Hermione. The sight was sickening, and amazingly heart breaking. He was desperate to help her, even after the years of taunting he had subjected her to. Only he knew his taunts were in an effort to cover his real feelings he had toward her, the attraction he had felt the moment he saw her back in their first year.  
He recalled when he found out she was muggle born. He actually felt a pain in his heart knowing she was forbidden completely to him. Watching her being tortured years later, he knew he had to do right by her somehow and found his chance when he was asked to identify her.

He wished he could tell them exactly who she was, well to him at least but his feelings didn't matter and would have resulted in both their deaths, so he lied instead. No, he didn't know her. It was the right thing to do then, as joining Potter would have been the right thing to do last night too. Some how he knew Potter was the kind of person that  
would put their past behind him and accept Draco's peace offering. Instead, his father had grabbed him by the cloak and dragged him away, leaving Harry's call for Hermione echoing behind them.  
Leaving bed, he walked across the cool tiles, through the curtains that served as the rooms only walls, to the balcony off his room. He loved this place. They were high up on the edge of the cliff face over looking the rich turquoise water that stretched to eternity before him. They hadn't visited this particular villa in years. The Dark Lords hold over his family prevented them from leaving Malfoy manor, let along travel for pleasure.  
It was a relief to be back. No one in the wizarding world knew of this particular Malfoy residence. It was, of course in the muggle world, safe away from all speculation and condemnation. It was his father's retreat. A place he could hide away from the whispers and stares that had plagued their family for years, since the Voldemort's first attempt to kill Harry. Of course Draco was just a baby then but they had traveled to this spot so many times through the years, it felt more like home than even the manor did at this point.

The fact that they where there held so many deeper meanings for them all. They were free. His mother, father, himself. Maybe for once, they could have normal lives and function as a real family. Maybe his father would put aside his prejudices and ambitions, and would decide to live a quiet life with no twisted causes and strives for power. Maybe his father would be loving and kind for once in his life.

This place also meant a second chance for Draco. As he was escorted away from Potter anguished cries, he made a promise to himself. He would no longer be what every one, in particular his father, had expected him to be. He would be the person that had been deeply hidden and repressed.

The real Draco.

Of course he would have to work at it, work at letting that part of him exist with out fear of reprisal. He knew he was not the cruel person he was so carefully cultivated to be. It would be hard to let the old, learned and mastered habits go but he would try. He had to try. He could no longer pretend to hate people for just having the wrong bloodline. He could no longer pretend to hate Potter or Granger, or any other folk for that matter, just because they weren't wizard royalty. First though, he had to tell his parents, Let them know straight out who he truly was, how he truly felt. Let them know how he had been putting on an act for years. Let them know he would not live the rest of his life in a lie. If they would not accept him, he would have to go off on his own. There was no way around it.

With that realization, he sighed and ran his hand through his long blond hair that had grown due to months of neglect, while their homes and their lives had been consumed by Voldemort. Making up his mind was the easy part. His father was not a kind or understanding man. He would most likely end up on his own but with his trust fund still untouchable for months. He would be like a helpless child. He kicked at the railing in frustration. Damn! It could not be as easy as walking in and saying "Morning Mum, morning Father. Today I'm going to go hug a muggle." He would have to wait it out, slowly wean his parents into seeing the new and improved Draco Malfoy.  
"Draco?"  
"Out here mother" he called, frustrated.  
"Draco, we need to see you downstairs, now." There was a tone to her voice. Panic? Fear?  
"I'll get dressed and be down shortly"  
Suddenly his heart was pounding in his chest. Something was wrong. Was he back? Was Voldemort somehow still alive? No, it couldn't be. If there was any possibility, Potter would not have been so ecstatic at his final blow that fell the beast. What ever it was, it could not possibly be worse than all Voldemort had inflicted.  
Grabbing the discarded clothes from the night before, he shook them out and started to dress, but paused. His shirt still stank of the fire...of the war. Disgusted, he threw it onto of his discarded black pants and cloak. Gathering them all in his arms,  
he walked out to the balcony and threw the entire lot into the ocean below.  
"Good riddance" he muttered.  
It was a good way to start his new life. Swearing he would never wear black again, he opened his armoire; he pulled out a white linen drawstring pants, and a matching button-down shirt. Island-wear, he thought as he grinned briefly before remembering his waiting parents.

Choosing to go barefoot, he left his sandals behind to join his parents.  
Lucius and Narcissa were seated at the table on the outside veranda. His father, reading today's Daily Prophet, closed it up and motioned to the only empty chair at the table as Draco entered.  
"There's been a complication" he said in his low draw.  
"What do you mean complication?" Fear prickled through him. It must be true. Potter hadn't completed the job, the incompetent git!  
Any praise he had for the man only minutes before was gone. Opening the paper, then folding it purposely, Lucius turned it so Draco could have a clear look at the papers headlines.  
"Hermione Granger missing, feared dead"  
Draco's heart seized in his chest. Grabbing the paper fiercely from his fathers grip, he kicked his chair out and walked to the veranda wall over looking the water. There was a picture of the golden trio, Hermione standing in the middle of Ron and Harry, smiling  
grandly. Reading over the article quickly, he only caught a few words:  
"Ronald Weasley dead; no body yet found in the search for Miss Granger."  
"Possibly kidnapped or killed by Lucious and Draco Malfoy, last seen leaving the great hall moments after Voldemort's demise"  
"What? Father, you have to get in touch with the ministry, you have to tell them where we are, so the can clear us of these charges!"  
"Read further Draco" Lucius encouraged calmly.  
Picking up where he left off, Draco only read a few more lines before he came across what his father wanted him to see:  
"It is speculated that Draco Malfoy is to blame for the death of Ronald Weasley."  
"Father, this is ridiculous. You must floo there now; tell them I had nothing to do with this!"  
"It's not that simple Draco. I am still a wanted Death Eater. I cannot simply walk into the ministry declaring your innocence! They would have me thrown in Azkaban the moment I show my face."  
"You can't or you won't?" Draco spat, "You won't go there to defend your only son in an effort to save your own hide."  
All the years of yearning for his father's affections and approval, all the years of suffering at his father hands and words welled up in him. As he felt the last glimmer of hope he had for a normal life slip away, he exploded. Flying across the table, he grabbed his father by the collar, pulled him out of the chair and pushed him to the veranda wall, leaning him dangerously over the edge.  
"Tell me why I shouldn't let go. Tell me why I should care if you die or not, you miserable bastard. Your wands' still on the table father, you can't save yourself"  
Lucius's eyes bulged in fear, but his voice stayed even.  
"You couldn't kill Dumbledore, but you would kill your own father Draco?"  
"Dumbledore was kinder than me in those last few moments that you have been my entire life. The word father means nothing to me."  
"Be that as it may, I have only done what I thought best for our family, Draco. Including yourself, which is why we will stay here until this Miss Granger is found and the dust from the war settles a bit."  
A gentle hand rested on Draco's shoulders.  
"Draco darling, please stop. Please" said a soft voice.  
There were tears in his mother's eyes. Eyes that were saying much more than her words had. They were sad, pleading eyes. She loved his father despite all he had put them through. Draco knew she understood his anger just as he knew she understood Lucius in a way Draco would never be able to. She was the one person he could ever depend on, the only person who had ever really loved him. He could not hurt her, even if it meant not hurting Lucius. Pulling his father up away from danger, he let go of his grip around the man's throat. He had to leave, just get away from his father and mother and clear his head. Stepping back, he gave his mother a quick look of apology, then with a pop, he apparated away.


	3. Chapter 3

Yet again, Hermione woke face first in the sand, feeling a bit dazed.

"Merlin's beard, this is getting ridiculous" she mumbled to herself as she dusting the sand from her face again.

Looking around, it was clearly late in the afternoon. The sun was low in the sky casting a beautiful orange and pink glow across the water. The beach had mostly cleared out with the exception for a few stragglers who were watching the sun set.

Taking to her feet, she stood.

Why did this keep happening to her?

She had been passed out for hours. She must have been exhausted from all the fighting. Maybe the war took more of a toll on her than she realized. Looking out at the water, a deep calm settled in her.

It was done.

Voldemort was finally dead.

Harry had been magnificent. God's she loved him. He was so brave, so ...steady. She was so amazingly proud of him.

Yawning, she stretched out her limbs.

What was she going to do with herself now?

She almost laughed out loud at the thought, when she paused and remembered. She couldn't go back, couldn't return to Hogwart's or Harry. She strained to make sense of it, but she couldn't piece it together. It was mad. She should be able to apparate herself

home to Harry right this moment, but something was stopping her.

Something was telling her it was impossible, but what?

The flap of the tent door snapped as it waved in the breeze, breaking her thought. Maybe she was just tired and needed proper nap, in a proper bed, not in the sand passed out on the spot. Turning toward the tent, she started her way up the slight incline of the beach, when a loud pop made her jump. She knew that noise. It was a magical noise, the sound of someone apparating nearby.

Quickly she scanned the beach but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe she was imagining it.

She was over tired, was she not?

With one more quick look over the beach, she was about to turn and continue her way back in when she saw him. The blond hair on the tall boy in a white shirt and pants that were being pulled tight against his form in the ocean breeze. It couldn't be.

What would Malfoy being doing here, on her small piece of the world?

In white linen?

Unable to move, she watched as the boy turned and walked directly toward her, his eyes locking with hers.

No!

She wanted to scream.

How could that bastard be here?

He must have followed her. Panicking, she reached for her wand, but then the fear left her when she remembered her wards. Bending slowly, she picked up a shell and threw it in Malfoy's direction only to watch it fall directly to the ground after hitting the invisible barrier just five feet away.

He couldn't see her.

He only saw the illusion of the wards she had placed around herself. Still

she stood unmoving, never breaking his gaze until he walked directly into the invisible wall. For a moment a look of confusion flashed on his face and then he dropped to the ground heavily. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around his knees and dropped his head.

Taking a step closer, she moved to his side to get a better look at him. He looked tired, distraught. A pang of sympathy stung at her and for a moment she wanted to reach out and comfort him. But no, this was Malfoy.

Her childhood enemy.

Although…although, she remembered he did save her life in at Malfoy mansion. She distinctly remembered feeling grateful for his denial through all the pain.

She was only inches from him, on the invisible barrier separating them. She had never been this close to him before. He looked so different outside his constant black clothes he normally wore. Somehow he seemed almost…likeable. Vulnerable. Soft, not

hard and distance as she had always known him to be.

Sitting on the sand only a breath away from him, she watched as he covered his face with his hands and let out a sob. How her heart was breaking for him, she hardly understood, yet tears were forming in her eyes as she watched his unbidden anguish. The war had taken its toll on a lot of people and she could not imagine all he had endured living under the same roof as Voldemort himself. He was after all, just a boy under the influence of his evil father. He had no other influences to live by, not other choices before them.

Would she have turned out any different if she had been unlucky enough to be born to a Death Eater herself?

Would Harry?

The war was over now though, and it was a time for healing and long awaited peace. Something every one deserved, including Draco Malfoy. Unable to stop herself she reached out to him, but before she could place her hand on his shoulder as she intended, he rocked forward.

"Hermione," he sobbed softly, "please don't be dead."

Snapping her hand back, she gasped.

"What?"

He didn't answer.

"Malfoy!" she called.

He couldn't hear her. The ward, for a moment she had forgotten it was there. She would not have even been able to touch him like she was intending.

Should she drop the ward, find out what he meant?

She didn't like the thought of being exposed. At least with the ward, she knew she was safe from all eyes, all intruders, yet there was something in his voice...in his pain. Her curiosity and sympathy getting the best of her, she pointed her wand "Finite Incantatum." There was no sound, no perceivable change in her surrounding, yet when she reached out to him, her hand landed on his shoulder without resistance.

"Malfoy…" she whispered softly when she touched him.

In an instant he was on his feet, spinning around to face her. A look of confusion and astonishment flashed on his face.

"Granger" he whispered back almost breathlessly before gripping her shoulders fiercely, "What are you doing here?'

"I.." she stammered. She really couldn't recall. "I would ask the same thing of you. Were you following me?"

"Why would I follow you, of all people" he spat.

Flinching at the lace of hatred in his voice, she squirmed to get out of his grip.

"Leave then, go away Malfoy"

"You didn't answer me. Why are you here Granger? Don't you know they're looking for you?"

"I'm here because…Who's looking for me?" she paused.

"Practically the entire wizarding world. They think you have disappeared and they think I've kidnapped you" he added, his eyes growing large. As if shocked his flinched his hands away, letting her go.

"Why would they think you have kidnapped me?" she spat in a laugh of incredulity.

"Why? Because I'm me. Do they need another reason?" he answered bitterly. Sadness clouded over his eyes as he looked at her somberly and again pity filled her.

"I thought you were dead. The newspapers…" he whispered staring at her.

It was as if all his energy, all his fight left him in that those words, leaving him standing there pleading to her with his eyes. Stepping forward, never taking her eyes off of his, she tentatively reached for his hand. For a moment, shock flashed over his face before he grasped it and squeezed gently.

"I think we should talk. Let's go have a sit" she suggested, nodding up toward the tent. He only nodded then looked at the tiny tent on the beach.

"Where did that come from? Wards?"

"Yes, of course. If you don't mind, I'm going to set them again. I'm just not comfortable yet. I realize the war is over, but that doesn't mean there aren't rogue dea.." she caught herself before finishing the sentence.

"It's alright Granger. I'm sure your right. Go ahead, I'll just wait by that…that thing up there"

"It's not a thing, it's a tent Malfoy. Harry and I had lived in it for months"

"Really? Under there? There's not much to it."

It did look pitiful from where they stood, but she knew better. Smiling she turned her back on him, she started her chants, resetting the wards. Once satisfied she joined Malfoy at the tent and pulled the flap open.

"You sure about this? We have a whole beach we can be sitting on"

"Just go, Malfoy" she insisted, pushing him through.

Once inside, he stood, mouth agape looking around, reminding her strongly of Harry's expression years back at the World Cup.

"Haven't you ever gone camping?"

"My parent's aren't the camping sort"

"Yes, well. This is a bit different from the kind of camping I grew up with myself. Back home, what you saw was from the outside was what you got in the muggle world"

"People actually would sleep under that thing"

"Yes" she laughed, "All the time."

Suddenly silence filled the room and he was staring at her again, as he had while he had held her hand a few minutes ago. Nervously, she wiped her palms on her pants and looked around the room. Glancing at the woodstove, she quickly used it as an excuse to move away from him.

"Please, sit" She motioned to the chairs, then reached for the nearby log to add to the fire.

"Are you going to answer me?" he asked sitting on the couch.

"What exactly do you want to know?"

"Why are you here?"

"I don't know. I just felt the need to get away. The war is over, and I'm tired."

"I thought you would be a little upset. Distraught actually." Concern creased his brow.

"Distraught? Harry won. It's wonderful! I'm just tired, that's all"

Suddenly he was fidgeting in front of her. Scooting closer to her, he took both her hands again. Conflict filled her. He was being so…nice, so Un-Malfoy. She liked this side of him, felt strangely comfortable with it, but he was still Draco. Still Malfoy who had made it is his personal goal to harass her every chance he got since she met him.

"I can't believe I'm the one to tell you this."

"Tell me what? You're scaring me Malfoy"

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you again, but I see no way around this."

Oh no. Had she left Hogwarts too early?

"Harry?" she asked shakily, fear washing over her.

"Harry's fine. It's Ron, Hermione. Ron's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ron?"

"I'm sorry"

A small smile formed on her face.

"Who's that?"

Draco could only stare at her. She was joking. He expected hysterics, crying, screaming maybe.

"Ron, your best friend. Harry's best friend" he urged.

"Malfoy, what are you playing at? My best friend is Harry. You of all people know that. I don't know any Ron's."

He was dumbfounded. Something was very off with her. At first when he she touched his shoulder, he was mortified. Hermione had appeared out of no where, and seen him crying. Worse, she most likely heard him call her name. His old defenses took over, the familiar reflex to intimidate.

He glowered over her, instinctually trying to scare her, but then the implications hit him. The Daily Prophet was claiming he, Draco, had kidnapped her, killed her even and there they were, on this deserted beach together. If anyone came across them, he would definitely be thrown into Azkaban without a second thought.

At that moment he wanted to run, get as far from her as possible, but then there was an overwhelming relief that flooded him. She was alive, amazingly alive and holding his hand, and not dead as he had feared. He wanted to take her in his arms, tell her everything. How had always felt for her, how he had always wanted her...how sorry he was. But something was not right. She was unusually happy for the previous day's events. He knew how close she was to Ron, even suspected she had feelings for him. Everyone in school thought she would end up with one of the two. As Draco had watched from the distance, he was sure it would be Ron. She was too comfortable around Harry, like he was an old sock or favorite t-shirt. Ron was a different story. They were always fighting, always conflict and to Draco, that meant something much deeper than just petty squabbling.

He himself acted out viciously toward Hermione every occasion he could. Only he knew it was an opportunity to be near her, to look into her eyes and talk to her. Though those moments were always filled with anger and hatred, he was always left calculating his next move, just so he could have her attention again. It was sick and twisted, he knew but there was no other way for the Syltherin Prince who was in love with the muggle born Gryphindor Princess.

"Are you feeling alright Hermione?"

She blinked at him.

"I'm a bit tired actually. I've had a really strange day"

"Strange huh?"

"Yes Malfoy, strange" she snapped, pulling her hand out of his, leaving his hand tingling in the absence of her touch.

"What I find strange, Hermione, is that one of your best friends for the past seven years has died, and you don't seem to care in the least" he spat back.

"What is strange, MALFOY, is that you are in my tent talking to me. Have you told me why you are here yet, because I can't seem to recall an answer!"

She was standing over him now, although she was not much taller than he was sitting.

"Why do you think I'm here Granger? I'm here with my parents. We have a villa on the west side of the island. I've been coming here all my life."

"Well, now my day just got stranger."

"And why is that?

It couldn't possibly be stranger than his. Not even close. He was being accused of murder, kidnapping, almost killed his father, and is now sitting in his most well known enemy, the love of his life, who was completely denying the death of her best friend. No

her day could not possibly be stranger.

"I've been coming here too. To this beach in particular, with my parents" she explained in a slow, cautious voice. Then she looked to the doorway and dazed off.

"I woke up on the beach last night. The last thing I remember is running out of Hogwarts, then apparating. I guess that is how I ended up here?"

"You apparated here? From Hogwarts?"

She shook her head slowly, still looking away.

"You know you could have splinched yourself. We are too far from Hogwarts to apparate. You need a portkey at least! Merlin Granger, what were you thinking?"

"I... don't know. I just had to leave."

Looking back at Draco there was a flick of fear in her eyes.

"Did it have to do with Ron? You can tell me?"

"Will you stop with this Ron person, please? I don't know what kind of game you are trying to play, sitting here, being so nice, acting like someone your not and trying to make me think I'm crazy."

"I'm not trying to make you think anything Granger. I'm just trying to understand. And... just so you know... I've pretended to be something I wasn't my entire life. With Voldemort gone and my eighteenth birthday around the corner, I can finally be me."

He had done it now. He had admitted more than he had ever intended, but it just came out, and now she was looking at him through squinted eyes. She didn't believe him and he couldn't really blame her. He had lived his life as a fraud, as a lie.

Why, with all he had done, why would she believe him now?

"Malfoy...what are you saying?"

"Nothing Hermione" Suddenly defeated, he stood to leave. "I'm saying nothing. Just forget everything I've said and done tonight."

She was not ready to know him, not the real him and honestly he wasn't all too sure he was ready to show her either.

"Will you be here tomorrow?" he asked over his shoulder. She was still standing next to the couch, her face scrunched up in thought.

"I have no immediate plans to leave."

"Really? Not even to attend Ron's funeral"

The sentence was no sooner out of his mouth, when he was hit with a pillow in the back of his head. Stopping in his stride, he bent to pick up the pillow and turned to face her. She had quickly gained the space between them and was pointing her finger in his face.

"Not another word Malfoy. I don't want to hear that name again. I will say this one more time. I don't know who you are talking about. If you

drop it now; maybe we can some how try to be friends."

There was no point in arguing. Maybe she had hit her head, or had some sort of amnesia.

"Friends? You want to be friends with me?" he asked, suddenly hopeful.

"Maybe, if you stop being such a prat! You seem to have moments of decency tonight...and back on the beach..."

"I'll see you tomorrow Hermione, if that's Ok?"

Like I said. I have no immediate..."

..Plans to go anywhere. Yeah. I heard you."

Okay. So he was a prat. He could see her anger slowly simmering on her face. Even in anger she was beautiful. He heart raced at the thought. Leaning forward, he place a quick kiss on her forehead, then turned to stride out the door, before it struck him. He had no place to go. He couldn't very well go home. At least not tonight. It would be like walking to his death. His father needed more than a few hours to get over Draco's attempt at his life. Yet now, after what he just did, he wanted nothing to leave the tent and let Hermione to her thoughts over his kiss.

Embarrassed, he turned around.

She was standing in the same spot, her hand to her forehead, shock etched across her face. Suddenly snapping out of her thoughts she straightened.

"What?"

"I have no where to go."

"I thought you have a villa..."

"Where my father is anxiously awaiting my return, so he can kill me in my sleep."

"You aren't serious?"

"Unfortunately Hermione, I am."

"Well. There is more than enough room here. The room where Harry slept is over there" she pointed to the right, "I'll be over on this side"

"You don't have to. Of course I appreciate it, but I can find a hotel somewhere"

"A muggle hotel?"

"Desperate times Hermione."

"Uh huh. Ok. Well that's just ridiculous. It' not a bother. Here, let me help you get settled" she offered as she headed into the small room he would be occupying. It was barely bigger than a broom closet, with a set of beds stacked on top of each other, the sheets all askew.

"I've never seen beds like this before"

"They're called bunk beds. A muggle invention for squeezing many people into a small space, like this room. Sorry about the sheets. We don't have any fresh ones. Harry slept here last."

"You can't be serious? I don't sleep on dirty sheets Hermione."

Stopping her fusing and straightening of the bed she looked at him, then lifted her eyebrows and pulled out her wand.

"Scurgify!"

Nothing appeared to happen to the sheets, but he knew the spell had rid any remnants Potter would have left behind.

"I really need to sleep. I forgot it was only a simple spell. My mind was so fixated on a washer and dryer" she laughed shaking her head at herself.

"A what?"

"Malfoy, you have lived a very sheltered life. Muggles use Washer machines that wash clothes with soap and water, and then a drying machine that spins the clothes and blows hot air to dry them."

"It sounds like a lot of work. The spell seems to be the easier way about it"

"I have to agree with you there, although there is some satisfaction in working with your hands"

"I can't agree with you on that one Granger. McGonagall had me scrub the loo once. I had to get on my hands and knees. My whole body hurt by the time I was done. If father ever found out..." She would have been dead. He knew that for sure. Making his son, a Malfoy, do such demeaning work.

"Well, your all set here." Pausing, she looked at him as if she wanted to say something, but turned to leave instead.

"Night Malfoy" she called as she left the room.

"Good night," he yelled, then whispered "Hermione."

Facing the bed again, he looked around the room. There was only a small chair, rickety and old and a four draw chest in the room. Looking at the top bunk, he noticed its sheets were ruffled too, but not once had Hermione looked at them. He had to find out what was wrong with her, why she was refusing Ron. It was as if he never existed to her.

Grabbing the pillow, he tossed it a few times in his hands before sniffing it. He wanted to be sure it was clean. Looking it over, he scanned it for any stray hairs but found none.

"Good job Granger" he commented quietly.

Ducking his head to avoid missing the top bunk and laid down. The door to the room was diagonal from Hermione's, giving him a clear view as she turned her back, then pulled her shirt over her head. Quickly, he flicked his wand and turned off his light. At first he was slightly embarrassed, caught off guard by the bare skin of her back, but then he flushed with heat. Hidden by the cloak of dark, he watched as she reached behind with one hand, unfastened her bra, slipped the straps from her arms and walked out of view. He was on fire. All the times he envisioned her, touching her, making love to her. Now she was just yards away and he couldn't cross the distance to her. She didn't trust him. A few times it had seemed she let her guard down earlier, but then the slightest comment from him and her walls would snap back up.

No, it was going to take some time to let her see him for who he really was. Maybe he would stay, use his father for an excuse for being homeless, and wear her

down.

The light in her room flicked off not a moment before she appeared in her doorway, staring his way.

"I'm glad your here Malfoy" she said almost inaudibly.

He was not meant to hear it, he was sure. Taking a chance, he whispered back.

"Me too, Hermione."

In the dark he could see her head jerk to the side a bit at his words, the silently she disappeared into the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

The fire had been raging before her as Harry flew overhead trying to find the last Horcrux before it was lost completely. Suddenly Draco flew out of the fire, engulfed in flames, an inhuman scream pitched in terror emitted from him moments before he fell dead at her feet.

Hermione jumped from sleep, breathless and covered in sweat. She could still smell the burning flesh in the air.

It was a dream, wasn't it?

He was here wasn't he?

She had to be sure. Quickly she scrambled out of bed and ran on her toes to Draco's bed.

"Lumos" she whispered.

No, it wasn't real. He was there, unharmed, sleeping soundly.

Covering her mouth, she stifled a sob. It had been so vivid, so horrible. Grabbing her wand, she whispered "Silencio", then let her cries rack her body.

She had been so scared that day. The war was coming to an end, all was happening so quickly and the fire had been so hot, but Draco didn't die in the fire. Harry had saved him.

Harry had saved them all.

Finally she took a deep breath, purging of all the pain of her dream. Lifting the spell, she lit her wand again and moved to the side of the bed. Draco was before her, but it was a Draco she had never seen. He was so peaceful in his sleep. So… gorgeous. Merlin, he was so, amazingly gorgeous.

The light from the wand glinted off his hair, leaving her with the urge to run her fingers through it. Sitting carefully on the bed, she bent over him, she slowly reached over and ran her finger tips over his hair ever so slightly. It was as soft as it looked.

Was she out of her mind?

This was Draco. Draco Malfoy.

Since finding him on the beach, she had been having conflicting feelings about him. Her mind told her to hate him, as she always had. Yet her pounding heart was telling her that she was feeling much more than hatred toward him. It was something she had never felt before. Seeing him die in her dream only heightened all those feelings.

Just then Draco turned his head and looked at her. Mortified, she snatched her hand back and watched as his slowly his eyes slid shut again. Taking a deep breath of relief, she moved to leave when suddenly his arm wrapped around her waist from behind pulling her down on the bed. Draping his leg over hers, he moved in close to her never losing his grip around her waist, and nuzzled his face almost affectionately into her hair.

She was terrified. Clearly he was still asleep and didn't realize it was her. If he woke to find her in bed with him, he would be furious. Probably take several long showers to get her mudblood germs off of him.

How would she explain why she was there?

Still holding her breath, she reached down to re move his arm, only to have him tug her closer at the effort. This was not good. She would have to wait it out, let him fall into a deep sleep again before she could get away and sneak back into her room. Hopefully he would not remember any of it.

Minutes passed as the clock in the living area wall clicked loudly at each passing second. His breathing had not changed, nor had he relaxed his grip at all. He was so warm, making her feel like she was melting in to him. It was amazingly comfortable being held by him and her eyes were trying desperately to close. She couldn't let them. She couldn't afford to fall asleep and lose her chance at a get away. Deciding to give it another go, she slowly wrapped her fingers around his wrist again, only to find it unmovable still.

"Don't leave me"

Slowly she looked over her shoulder to find him awake and staring at her again. Gently, never dropping his gaze, he pulled her at the waist, turning her over to face him.

"Please, just stay" he whispered, his grey eyes boring into hers. Yes, she was melting. Oh, but it was wrong, so wrong. He hated her. She hated him. She just felt bad for him.

That was why she had agreed to let him stay, right?

"Malfoy, I..."

"Can you please… just don't say anything. Please." He interrupted and leaned into her.

At first she thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he touched his forehead hers, then took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired of just dreaming about this. You're here now. For once, it's for real" he murmured, his voice dragging with sleep.

Hermione could hear her heart beating in her ears. Draco's face was pressed against her, their lips just a breath apart. She had never considered kissing him in all their years, but now it was all she could think of. It was all she wanted. Reaching up, she ran her hand through his hair completely this time, letting the soft strands slip though her fingers.

"Ummm." He moaned then let out a soft laugh, "I've even dreamt of that too."

"Then, I won't stop" she whispered, her heart in her throat.

"No, don't"

Slowly his thumb started rubbing small circles in the low of her back sending a rush of heat through her. It was all too unreal. Tomorrow she would wake from this dream, alone in her bed with an amazing crush on Draco. This Draco, not the Draco of her past. But for now though, she we would just close her eyes and drown in the feel of him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hermione."

"Hermione, love…wake up."

He didn't really want to wake her. She was sprawled over him with her leg draped over his waist and her head on his chest. He really would rather stay in this particular position forever, but the loo was calling and as far as he knew there were no spells for that particular problem.

Slowly slipping out from under her, he scooted down the length of the bed leaving her spread out on the bed. He had to admit, this view from the standing position was much better than had from underneath her. He hadn't noticed last night, that she only wore a tight tank top that was now bunch up exposing her taunt stomach. Nor had he noticed the knickers that resembled shorts in the slightest way. And he definitely wasn't expecting to wake with Hermione in his bed this morning. It was amazing really.

Realizing he was wasting time, he ran to the bathroom. He longer he stood around, the less time he had to be laying next to her. Now all he had to do is sneak back into bed like he never left.

"Malfoy?"

Damn!

"Malfoy!" There was panic in her voice now.

Quickly rinsing his hands and wiping them dry on his pants, he opened the door.

"What's wrong. What's happened?"

"Oh! Draco, thank gods!" She gasped, wiping the tears from her eyes and looking to the ground. She was still undressed, but didn't seem to care. Maybe this was normal for her. Maybe she was used to walking around in her knickers in front of Harry and Ron. Maybe it was normal for her to crawl into Potter's bed in the middle of the night, regardless of who occupied it. Shaking his head, he tried to rid himself of that image

along with the jealously that was rearing up in him.

"Are you going to speak Hermione?" he was getting agitated now.

"It's just… I thought it was true. I'm sorry" She sobbed, then turned and ran out to the beach.

What in Merlin's name was going on?

"You thought what was true? Hermione wait!" He called as he followed her out.

She was standing there, in the middle of the beach, still undressed in full view.

"Get back in here Hermione, get some clothes on at least."

"Ward's Draco, unless my knickers are bothering you, they can't see me."

"Well, I can't say that they are." he said as he approached her from behind, placing his hand on her hips from behind.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I just panicked when I didn't see you that's all."

"That attached to me already, are you?" He hoped she'd say yes. Instead she turned.

"I had a dream you died in the fire, in the Room of Requirement. You died at my feet. It was horrible. That's…" she stammered. "That's why I was in your room last night. I had to be sure it was just a dream, but then when I woke and you weren't there, I thought I had imagined the whole thing."

"I thought you would have loved it if I was done in by that fire, after all those years."

"Don't be a prat Draco. Of course not. I may not have liked you, but I would never would have wished death on you."

"That's good to know, Granger."

There was a crease in her brow now, as she bit her lip and looked at her feet.

"What is it?"

"I don't really understand. When I woke up, I remember thinking that was why I don't want to go back to Hogwarts, why I can't go back. But, it was just a dream, yet I still feel that way. Like I'm stuck here, in this place…and I can't go back" she added in a whisper.

"Is that a bad thing? Look around Granger. This isn't exactly Azkaban." He joked, but she recoiled.

"You don't understand, not at all."

"Then explain it to me, please."

"I feel like that is where I belong… in Azkaban. Like I've done some awful thing, I just don't know what. I can't think of anything"

There it was again. That feeling like something was off about her. It was not normal for her to be anything but absolute about everything she did. Confused was never a term that he would use to explain her.

"Granger, have you considered that something may have happened during the fighting? To you I mean? Something that might be causing this feeling?"

"I already told you. I can't remember anything that I could have done to feel this way, yet I still do."

At once he thought about bringing up Ron again. There was still not a drip of emotion out of her, not a mention of his name. And if she was so upset about him dying in her dream, someone she has hated her entire life, he did not want to see her reaction to Ron when and if she ever decided to remember him.

"What I mean is, have you considered, that possibly something happened to you during the war? "

"A lot of things happened to me during the war, Malfoy." She snapped angrily.

"That's not what I mean. There's something that's not settling with me, Hermione. You're not acting right."

"Like you would know anything about me, to know how I'm acting"

This was not going well. She was getting angrier by the moment. He had to handle this properly, or any bit of progress he had made with her overnight would be for not. Slowly, he reached for her hand, folding into both of his.

'I know quite a bit about you actually." He whispered as he looked into her eyes. "I know you are brilliant, the smartest witch in our school. You plan things to perfection, you are kind, forgiving, and you are fiercely loyal. Above all, you are a true, loyal friend, which is why I know something is not right"

This had struck a cord with something in her. No longer angry, she looked confused, scared. Placing a long kiss on the back of her hand, he continued.

"Maybe something happened when Bellatrix was cursing you. Maybe it has altered your memory somehow."

Snapping her hand back, she was instantly furious.

"Why are you so convinced something is wrong with me? I remember everything perfectly...and believe me, there are plenty of things I would give my right arm to forget! I'm fine"

"No, you're not Hermione. Listen for one second instead of being bull headed as always. Ever since I first laid eyes on you in our first year, I was immensely jealous because you were constantly flanked by two people. Our wondrous Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. You, for some reason, are refusing to even acknowledge one of your best friends, who is now dead. So either you know something that you want anyone to know, or something has happened to make you forget him entirely."

There were tears in her eyes. The anger was gone, replaced by defeat.

"The only Ronald I know is my neighbor from back home. Ronald Burbage, and he's about ninety years old."

"And I'm telling you, that you do know Ron. Ron Weasley, and somehow I'm going to prove it to you, and we will figure out what's happened."

"Can I ask you something Malfoy?"

"Anything."

"Why do you care?"

This time he gently taking her face into his hands and looked in to her eyes intently so there would be no question of his meaning.

"Because I have always cared. Did you not hear what I said last night? I'm tired of dreaming about being with you. Now that I'm here with you, I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure I always am. As long as you'll let me."

There were heavy tears falling down her face which he quickly wiped away with his thumbs.

"I'm going to show you that I am not that person you knew. I was acting like my father always expected me to act. If it ever got back to him that I was any different than I had been, I would have been punished severely. So I acted cruelly to many people, most of who I don't give a damn about. I saved my best or should I say my worst for the one person I cared about the most because I couldn't have her. I'm hoping you will forgive me Hermione, and trust that I will never hurt you again."

Through small hiccup like sobs, a smile spread across her face.

"I think I need to get dressed."

She was changing the subject. He had made her uncomfortable. That was ok. He said everything he needed to for the moment. There was more, of course. He wanted to tell her how much he loved her, and how last night was the most magnificent night in his life, simply because he finally got to hold her but there was plenty time for that yet.

"I kind of like you the way you are, actually, in those small ah…" he pointed to her knickers.

"They're called boy shorts."

"I've never seen a boy wearing shorts like those. I like them. They're flattering."

"Um... Thank you? Come on Mal..." she paused, then reached for his hand, "Draco. Let's get dressed and then see if we can't figure out what is going on with my memory. You are, after all, the smartest boy in our school. I would think if any two people would have the mental ability to put me back together, as you say I need to be, it would be us."


	7. Chapter 7

Her head was spinning. Splashing water on her face, she stared at her reflection in the mirror. There was so much to take in. Draco's drastic change in behavior, last night, and his confession on the beach, along with the feelings she suddenly had for him.

Then there was issue of her memory. He kept insisting something was wrong. Was it all a trick, was he trying to win her over for some evil plotted scheme. And then there was that feeling. The overwhelming dread that she could not put her finger on. A dread so fierce, it made her leave Hogwarts and Harry, possibly for good.

Maybe Draco was right. Maybe there was something wrong. Maybe it was the Cruciotus curse. There were great debates about the effects the curse had on people. That was part of the reason it was illegal. It had a different effect with every person subjected to it. There were no textbooks that could outline, with any certainty that it could or couldn't have wiped a good portion her memory clean.

Grabbing her jeans, she looked them over and tried to wipe a smudge off. It was black and sooty, a left over mark from battle. Throwing them in the garbage in disgust, she grabbed her bag and reached deep into it's contents until she finally got hold of several pieces of clothing at once. A brown sweater, a fresh pair of shorts and purple tank top that sported a splash of sparkles and the word "Magic".

Her mother had given it to her the summer before Hermione had wiped their memory of her. Her mom had smile brightly, thinking the shirt was funny in the irony. The only thing ironic at this point was the loss of memory on both their parts.

Slipping the shirt over her head and pulling on her shorts, she glanced at the sweater. It didn't look familiar. Thinking back to when she packed the bag, she clearly recalled the clothes she had folded carefully for Harry, most without his knowledge. It was all still in her bag, as a matter of fact. The sweater however, seemed to come out of no where. She didn't recall acquiring any clothing along the way. Lifting it, she realized it was hand knit, with a big "W" on it. It definitely wasn't hers, or Harry's.

Running her fingers through her hair and pulling it into a pony tail, she took one last look. It was the best she could do for the moment. There was only Draco here and she didn't really care what he thought, she told herself.

With the sweater in hand, she opened the door and was hit with the smell of bacon and eggs. Draco was standing proudly behind a chair he was holding out for her.

"I know you didn't cook" she laughed.

"I don't. I apparated to the villa, raided the kitchens" he said with a grin.

"The villa? What about your father?"

"I was in the kitchens. My father would never lower himself to enter there. I was completely safe. I had Tippy grab me a bag of clothes so I can wash up after breakfast."

"Draco" she paused, then opened the sweater for him to see, "I found this in my bag. It's not mine"

The smile dropped from his face as he reached out and took hold of the dangling sleeve.

"The "W" stands for Weasley. It was Ron's. I've seen him wearing this ghastly rag many times. Were did you find it?"

"It was in here" she explained waving the bag at him.

He glanced suspiciously at the bag before grabbing it out of her hand.

"I suspect, if that is true, that bag has the same abilities as this tent." He guessed, waving it in the air.

"I admit to nothing Malfoy" she teased, smiling slyly.

"I always knew there was a lot to you, Granger, but now you have me completely intrigued. With your selective memory, your little bag, and…" he said as he stepped up to her, leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "those little boy shorts I'm so fond of…"

Her breath hitched as his lips grazed her ear as he spoke. Suddenly his mood changed. She could hear his breath speed up as he put a hand on her hip and pulled her a fraction closer. She wanted to touch him, but was afraid of the consequences so she clutched the sweater to her chest as he continued.

"…I think I have no choice but to focus all my attention," trailing his finger from behind her ear, down her neck, "all my efforts, on cracking the mystery that is the lovely, lovely Hermione Granger."

She was breathless. Her body was singing with want. It was all new to her but she knew instinctually that she wanted him.

"But first," he stepped back abruptly with a big smile, "Breakfast."

She blinked, surprised by the sudden distance of him.

"I don't think I'm hungry" she said, still trying to catch her breath.

"Come now Granger, before it gets cold." He was holding out the chair again.

"Have I told you how much of a git you are?" she said as she sat at his biding.

"Not yet today…I don't think" he laughed, then stuffed his mouth with a roll.

"Seriously. I need to talk about what is happening." Taking a mouthful of eggs, she continued, "this is all very strange to me."

"I can't imagine how you feel, not being able to remember.."

"Not that" She cut him off, "I mean about what ever it is that is happening with us."

"Do you have to analyze everything? Why can you just let it be.." he smiled seductively as he waved the fork through the air, " let it unfold."

"Yes I do, because the one thing I do remember, very clearly was our distinct hatred for each other not a day or two ago"

Dropping his fork with a clatter, his soft look morphed to his all too familiar steel.

"I believe I have already explained myself Hermione. It was all an act. I never hated you, though it wounds me to know you so thoroughly despised me. So I will say it again. I will say it a thousand times until you finally get it through your head. I have…" he paused again, taking a deep breath, "loved you for years. I didn't know what it was at first. I was too young and to eager to please my bastard of a father. Regardless, it doesn't change what it was. What it is."

She was stunned. "You love me? Draco, I…"

"You don't have to explain. I know you don't feel the same, but I want you to. Maybe someday, you will. "

Despite the sudden change in her feelings, there were just some things she couldn't change.

How would he ever fit into her life?

Did she even want him too?

What would Harry say?

She knew what Harry would say and it would end in him never speaking to her again.

Yet she had no plans to go back to England, so what did it matter?

"Tell me what to do, Hermione. What ever it is, I'll do it."

His eyes were pleading now, begging her to love him. His gaze broke something in her.

Had anyone ever loved him?

Truly loved him, even as a friend?

Somehow she didn't think so. She knew the people he had called friends. All children of his father's minion's placed strategically around him for their own personal gain.

Reaching across the table, she cupped his face softly with her hand and stared in his slate grey eyes. They were beautiful really, the perfect compliment to his almost while blonde hair.

"Just eat your breakfast Draco. Then you can rub some suntan lotion on my back later on…and then we see how it…unfolds."


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione was sprawled out on her stomach in what she called a "bikini", something that barely amounted to patch of material covering her bum. Draco kneeled over her with a hand full of an oily coconut smelling potion that she had explained would allow her to tan without burning her fair skin. All Draco had to do was spread it over every bit of exposed skin…with his hands.

Merlin's beard, he was in trouble. Cautiously he flipped his hand over so the oil fell on to her back and gingerly began spreading the oil with his fingertips.

"Draco, do it properly. You have to use your whole hand, palms and all. Like you are giving me a massage" Lifting her head and looking over her shoulder in a squint, "You have given a massage before, haven't you? From all I've heard" she trailed.

There was nothing for it. Climbing over and straddling her legs, he placed both hands on her back, and pushed the hot oil up toward her shoulders.

"Umm… that's nice." She moaned.

He was done for. He could feel himself stiffening by the moment. He was a bit mortified, but she was on her stomach so she couldn't see anything, yet. At least this morning he had the table to take cover under and last night, the blanket. Here he was defenseless.

"Untie me."

"What?" he asked, his mouth falling open in shock.

"Untie me. I don't want any lines."

"Lines?"

"Yes, lines. Don't tell me you have never sunbathed before?"

"Do I look like I have? Actually, don't bother. You already know the answer to that." he couldn't have her looking at him now, in his condition.

"I actually think this is purely a muggle sport of sorts. I don't know any wizards who lay around doing nothing in the sun."

"We're not doing nothing, we're relaxing, getting some color."

"No. That's what you're doing. I'm _slaving_ over you, rubbing this slimy stuff all over your back."

"I'm sure your suffering tremendously. Don't worry; I won't have you do my front."

"Hermione Darling, if I did "do your front" you would never get the chance to get any sun, because I would be forced to have my way with you."

Instead of the outrage he was expecting, she giggled seductively.

"And you know it too, you little wanton!"

"What makes you think I would let you have your way with me, Malfoy dear?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Oh! _Do_ tell, please!"

Placing his hands just over her shoulders, he leaning over her back on all fours and he bent to her ear. She sucked in a breath at his sudden move, causing him to smile.

Point proven, he whispered, "Because, when I'm close, like this…you tremble."

Jumping off of her quickly, he didn't wait for a response. Instead, he took his place on the blanket next to her, strategically on his stomach and turned his face away, waiting for her retort. It never came.

He was starting to fall asleep in the heat of the sun when she finally spoke again.

"Draco, you said something yesterday that I just remembered. I can't believe I forgot it," she paused, then laughed. "Actually, I can believe right about now, but that is beside the point. They think you kidnapped me?"

"And killed you, and Ron for that matter" he added, matter of factly, still facing away from her.

"Did you?" she asked tentatively.

Pushing up onto his elbows, he looked pointedly at her.

"Do you think I would kill anyone? I know in the past you may have believed that, but now…?"

She frowned, "No actually, I don't, but I had to ask."

"Well, I can't be sure myself. I almost threw my father off the veranda the yesterday, didn't I? I had not a second thought of doing it either. He would be in a watery grave if it weren't for my mother. But that _is_ my father, and he _is_ an evil bastard. He actually deserves a painful, untimely death. I can't say the same of Ron, though. He may have been a rash git, but he was good through and through. He didn't deserve to die."

"What are we going to do?"

Trying to be dismissive, he lay back down and turn his face away from her again. He didn't have the answers, and he was completely unable to concentrate on one when the word "We", as in Hermione and himself, was all he could think of. A wave of warmth that had nothing to do with the sun had rushed through him. Maybe he had a chance.

"_We_ are going to lay here in the sun, and then figure out what is for dinner later."

Hermione reached back to re-tie her bikini top, then sat up.

"How can you be so nonchalant about this Draco? That is a serious charge against you."

"I'm aware of that Hermione."

She wasn't going to let it go. Sitting up, he crossed his legs and sighed.

"That's what I got into a row with my father about. He wouldn't contact the ministry to tell them that we were all together and that I had nothing to do with it. He was too worried about being sent to Azkaban to try to help me. Right now, I'm just trying not to think about it. No one knows about the villa here, well except for you now, and we are completely safe on this beach. No one will get through your wards. We are completely hidden from all the world."

Reaching forward he picked up a shell and threw it fiercely at the ward, watching it fall to the ground. "I can stay here forever. I've never been happier." He whispered quietly.

Her hand was suddenly on his leg, causing goose bumps to flush his body.

"You mean that, don't you?"

"Yes." Lifting his hands to her face, he gazed into her eyes. At first they widened slightly, then turned dark and heavy. He longed to kiss her, taste her lips. Instead he swallowed hard, fighting the urge.

"Actually I do, but it's not because I'm invisible to the world. It's because I'm here with you. The rest of the world can bugger off for all I care."

"But, if we just think logically," she whispered, then her eyes dashed downward and she pulled away.

"Do you know what happened to…to Ron?"

Shaking his head he watched her as she looked around. Here was the Hermione he knew from school. He could almost see the thoughts swirling in her head. Leaning back on his arms he watched in amusement, as she slowly gazed into the distance, knowing she wasn't really seeing what was before her but what she was brewing in her mind.

"It would help if you had an idea, so that we would know where to start in proving your innocence. If we can find out how he died, what part of the castle he was in, find witnesses to your location…" she continued.

"I don't know how he died. I had only stumbled across them when I was leaving Hogwarts with my parents. He was down the corridor that led to the Room of Requirement. We were heading there to take the closet to the Borgin's and Burks. They never removed it after our 6th year, but really they would not have known to. I only told Dumbledore and he didn't live long enough to tell anyone else. I wasn't sure if it had survived the fire, but it was the quickest way out of the castle at that point, so we had decided to give it a go."

For a moment the vision of Ron's blank eyes flashed before him. Rubbing his face, to stop memory and the sickening feeling rising in his throat, he continued.

"Harry was with him. He was quite distraught."

"Oh, poor Harry." She interrupted, her brows creasing with concern. "I should have been there for him. I feel awful."

"I did too, actually"

"You, Draco Malfoy, felt sorry for Harry Potter?" she questioned, skepticism thick in her voice.

"I think I'm going to change my name."

"What?"

"Yes. Maybe to Meriwether, or Wullaburg."

"What are you going on about Draco?"

"Well you see. If I'm Draco Buzzby, you will no longer be able to question my actions any further. If I'm Draco Danzers, you won't be able to compare me to Draco Malfoy, because clearly, no matter how much I talk you don't seem to be hearing what I am saying."

"It's not that I don't hear you, it's just that you hate Harry. I know you do."

"Yup" he said, lying back down on the blanket, closing his eyes and putting his hands behind his head, "I think I will go with Draco Wurthington. Yes. That sounds like a fine, well breed name. I might as well try to maintain my station with something regal sounding, don't you agree?"

"Draco!" she gasped.

Jumping up at the change of tone in her voice, he looked at her questioningly. Her face was frozen in shock as she stared past him. Looking around he scanned the beach quickly but found nothing of concern.

"Hermione!" gripping her shoulders, he shook her slightly. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I was there."

"There?"

She didn't answer.

"Speak woman!" panic was rising in him.

"Only moments before Harry killed Voldemort. In the corridor. I was there."


	9. Chapter 9

She remembered it clearly now. She had gone back into the Room of Requirement, against even her own better judgment. The battle was raging on all around her. People she loved deeply were engaged in a desperate fight for their lives but all she could think of was one thing. Her beaded bag. She had dropped it when the fire had been blazing around her.

She had not remembered it until she found herself running past down the corridor on her way to the Great Hall. Once she realized that it was just beyond the wall, she convinced herself it would only take a moment to gather it again. There was too much in the bag, to many thing she had needed, to many thing she cared about to let it be lost to her forever.

In a flash, she was back in the room, wrinkling her nose at the overwhelming smell the fire left behind. A moment later she spotted the bag, still in decent condition on the floor a few feet ahead. In a dash she leapt forward, grabbed it and ran straight through the door again. There was no time to lose.

She was just beyond the threshold when she realized she was faced with a large black hooded Death Eater, slowly approaching her direction. There was no where to hide, no time to walk past the room three more times so she could disappear back into I'ts safety.

"Stupefy" she shouted, throwing the curse his way, but he was too quick, defecting her spell with a quick "Protego".

The hallways echoed with his deep sinister laugh and for a moment, she was frozen on the spot. Then she heard it.

"Avada Kedavra"

And the hallway glowed green.

She couldn't remember how long she had been out, but she had woken on the floor, filled with an overwhelming dread, a deep sorrow. Suddenly the yelling and crashing of spells that had been reverberating from the Great Hall had stopped, filling the school with complete silence. Fear pricked through her.

Had Voldemort done it?

Had he killed Harry?"

Frantically she got to her feet and ran through the halls, tears streaming down her face, all the while thinking "No no no no no!", until she found herself taking in the scene before her. Voldemort and Harry stood in the center of the room, wands pointed at each other in an exchange of taunts. Harry stood fearless, brave, and confident. Ice ran through her at the sight. It could be over in a second, she could lose him in any moment. It would be more than she could bear.

She wanted to call out loud. Make it all stop, but then it happened. They both called out the killing curse and Voldemort crumbled to the ground.

There was a screaming silence in the hall before it erupted in cheers.

From across the room, she could see Harry's shoulders drop in relief and that is when the feeling hit her again. A deep despair and the need to leave right away. She couldn't face him. Letting out a deep sob, she looked one more time at Harry as he was engulfed in the celebration, before she ran.

"In the corridor…" Draco urged at her silence.

The feeling of despair from her memory overwhelmed her again. Jumping to her feet, she quickly removed the wards and ran down the beach. She needed to get a way, needed to out run the heavy feeling pressing down on her.

"Will you just stop?" Draco yelled as he grabbed her arm before she could get very far.

Slowly she fell to the ground despite his hold on her, letting the pain seep from her.

"Come on. We have to get those wards back up. I can't even begin to imagine how many muggles saw us both just appear out of no where. We are making quite the scene." He whispered.

But she couldn't move, couldn't command her legs to hold her weight.

Firmly, Draco wrapped his arms around her back and under her legs lifting her easily then walked her back past their blanket and straight into the tent.

Setting her down on the nearest chair, he leveled his eyes with hers and ran a hand over her hair gently.

"I'll be right back. Don't apparate anywhere... don't leave me" he whispered. There was fear in his eyes, concern.

Slowly she nodded, falling back onto the chair.

Nodding back, he turned and was out of the tent, only to return a few moments later, wiping his hands on his shorts.

"Well, I don't think they're as good as your work, so I think you are going to have to go out there and firm them up, but they will do for the time being. Are you alright?" he asked quietly, crouching to the floor before her.

"I don't understand." She choked.

"What don't you understand love?"

"I was there, I should have died. A Death Eater…"she trailed before the tears choked her throat again.

"Shhh. It's ok. They're not here now. You can tell me" he urged.

"I was so scared Draco. I couldn't get away and he was laughing"

She paused and took a deep breath. Wiping away her tears she sat up tall again.

"I think it was the first time I passed out. Maybe that is why it missed me. Maybe that is why he let me be. Probably thought I was dead." Yes that made sense now. She fell to the ground a moment before the curse reached her.

"What do you mean, the first time you passed out?"

"I passed out when I first got here. Well I assume I did. I woke up on the beach in the water. Then again once I set the tent up, and then _**again**_**" **she exaggerated, rolling her eyes, "sometime before you appeared. I had just woken up when I spotted you." She admitted.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I didn't think of it, honestly. I was to busy trying to figure out why you were here, wasn't I?" she spat in defense. "Besides, it hasn't happened since. I think I was just …over tired."

He looked at her suspiciously.

"Well, I will have to keep a close eye on you Granger" he teased,

He was staring at her, piercing her with his steel grey eyes, and suddenly a new feeling overwhelmed her. Heat rushed through her along with the desire to lose herself completely in his gaze.

There was no thought in it. No moment of hesitation, or doubt, just instinct or reaction to the urge that was raging through her.

Reaching forward, she wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him fiercely to her, smashing her lips into his. Fire burned deep inside, as her tongue slid over his, tangling, dancing. All other emotion, all the pain had left her completely, replaced with a deep wanting.

His fingers gripped her hips, yanking her to him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pressed her center into him, gasping at his hardness, the feel of it against her. There was an intense ache deep inside that grew as she rubbed against him. He groaned into her mouth as she moved, before he abruptly broke their kiss.

"Not like this" he gasped.

Suddenly embarrassed, she flushed and looked away to hide the threatening tears.

"Am I doing it wrong?"

"Why would you think that?"

"I've never… done _that_ before"

"Never?" he asked, astonished.

"No, Mr. Experience! I've never kissed anyone before!"

"Never kissed? I thought.. never mind what I thought.."

" Just forget it Malfoy" she snapped pushing away from him. The urge to run filled her again. She was completely mortified. He was making fun of her!

"I finally get to kiss you, and you think I am going to forget it?"  
Gently he took her by the wrist and pulled her back to him. Lifting her hand up, he took his free hand and slowly laced his fingers through hers, then brought the back of hers to his lips, brushing a quick kiss against it.

"You misunderstood me love. I meant that you were so upset only moments before. I want you when your mind is clear and you want me too."

"But I do…want you."

"Not like this." He whispered again. "You cannot imagine how hard it is for me to stop right now, not take you into that room right this moment, but it's not right. You don't trust me yet, don't…love me yet."

"But.."

"No, Hermione." He insisted. "I don't want you to wake up in the morning and regret what you have done. I couldn't bare that. Please don't put me through that."

He was right of course. She was trying to drown out all the confusing pain. Yes she was attracted to him, but she was still very confused about the new feelings she was having toward him. Feelings that were only intensified over the amazing chivalry he was displaying at the moment. Her heart was melting. She could feel the fuzzy warmth of affection spreading through her as he continued to gaze into her eyes.

"Fine. Then why don't we do this properly. Maybe you can take me out to dinner tonight."

"I would be honored to my love. We can discuss what you remembered, in the corridor, try to figure out why it makes you react.."

'No!" she shouted. "I don't want to remember. That's why I'm here. Don't you understand?"

"Actually, I do. You're hiding from something, just as I am. Fine. Dinner only. I'm taking you to the finest restaurant on the island at 6. If I can't have you as I want to, I can at least imagine ravaging you while we are having dinner. Dress accordingly." He winked.


	10. Chapter 10

With a pop, Draco had apparated in the kitchen at the villa, after realizing he was no more suited for fine dining that Hermione was at the moment.

"Tippy"

"Young master" Tippy bowed low, "you is back. Tippy is very happy sir"

"Yes well, thank you, but I am not staying. I need a suit and matching shoes for a special dinner. Nothing black. Can you fetch them for me?"

"Certainly master" he bowed again.

"Oh, and something nice from my mothers closet, a dress"

He was sure Hermione would enjoy dressing up for the evening after so long on living on the run. It couldn't have been pleasant. The change would be refreshing for her.

With a small pop, tippy appeared buried under the mass of clothes, trying his best to not hold them carefully.

"That was fast! Thank you Tippy"

"Tippy is happy you are happy sir. If your master wishes, I can draw a bath."

"No, I must be off." Grabbing an apple, Draco moved back to the spot he had appeared only a few moments before.

"But, you can have breakfast ready in the morning. And remember, not a word to my parents Tippy. If they find out I was here, it will be a nice pair of trousers for you"

Watching the elf's ears lay back flat against his head and its eyes fly open in fear, Draco smirked. His secret was safe, he was sure.

"'Night Tippy" he called before he was pulled into oppressive blackness, only to appear in the muted light of his new room in Hermione's tent.

"Draco, is that you?" her voice called out, tinged in fear.

"Who else? Where are you?"

"I'm in the bath."

Grabbing the dress, he walked over, and pulled open the flap to the small bathroom. She was laying in the tub, only her head and feet were showing. Still she shrieked when he entered.

"Malfoy! What do you think you are doing?" she yelled as she crossed her arms across her chest, regardless of the cover of bubbles.

"I thought that was an invitation." He joked.

"It most certainly was not. Get out!"

Her face was red from the heat of the bath, giving her a soft glow, highlighting the pink of her lips. His hands twitched in longing to lace his hands through her hair and take her lips again. Instead, he cleared his throat to suppress the urge, and pulled the dress out from behind his back, letting it dangle with a sway from his finger.

"I brought you this. I thought it would be fitting for our evening"

"Oh" she gasped, sitting up a bit, exposing the top of her breast. "Oh Draco, how beautiful. Thank you so much."

He couldn't resist. Laying the dress across a small chair, he crossed the room and kneeled next to the old metal tub. Slowly he ran a finger down her face, across her lips then down her chin. Tilting her face, he leaned forward to place a slow, long kiss on her lips. Setting back on his heels again, he moved his finger down her throat, hesitated then traced it down and across the swell of her breast just above the water line. She hitched her breath at his intimate touch, never breaking his gaze.

He was overwhelmed with want. She was inches away, but still it was not the right time. Getting to his feet, he breathed in deeply to steady himself.

"I'll leave you to it then" he whispered, unable to cover the quiver in his voice. With a nod, he retreated to his bedroom.

Grabbing his suit, he hung it from the top bunk, the reached to pull his off his shirt when it hit him. Damn. He needed a bath too, but there was little time. He didn't want to rush Hermione after the emotional morning she had. Baths were incredibly healing. He spent hours in the Prefects tub in the 6th year while trying to forget the mission Voldemort had set him to. In the tub, he imagined a normal life, imagined hanging with other classmates whose biggest worry was how they wear going to make a certain trio of Gryffindor students life miserable. It was there that he imagined making love to Hermione.

There was nothing for it. He had to go back to the Villa to clean up.

"Tippy!" he called once back in the kitchen.

"Master! You is back so soon! You is making Tippy very happy"

"Yes. I need to bath as you suggested. Are my parents home"

"Oh yes sir. They is in the sitting room. Your father is being very angry with you sir, very angry"

"I'm aware Tippy. Listen, I need to you watch them for me. Make sure they stay in that room. If they leave, you need to come and tell me immediately. I cannot be seen here. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Tippy squeaked excitedly at his new job.

"Very well, off you go. Don't let them see you. We don't want them suspicious. Oh and Tippy, grab me yesterdays Daily Prophet, bring it to my bathroom."

"Yes master!" the elf jumped excitedly, then with a pop disappeared.

Taking to the servant's staircase, he squeezed through the miniature passageway, taking three steps at time. The steps were so small he nearly lost his footing in his haste. Holding the walls to prevent his fall, he wondered why the blasted thing even existed. It seemed all the house elves apparated around the villa. Regardless, he was glad it was there. He did not want to draw attention with the sound he would make apparating directly into his room. The kitchen was a different story. The popping noises were a constant with all the activity concentrated in that part of the house. Granted his apparation would be a bit louder than a house elves, but the kitchen was so far beneath the family living quarters any noise he created would go unnoticed.

Reaching the top floor, he slipped out behind a few full and well placed plants that covered the servant's stairwell opening. Finding the floor empty, he snuck into his room and quietly closed the door, casting a few locking and alarm spells as an extra measure. He knew it would do little to keep his father out, yet thought it would at least be a warning should they realize he was there.

Opening his armoire he went to grab a pair of black trousers when he remembered his promise to himself. No more black ...ever. Instead he reached for a beige pair made and a white shirt. Laying them out on the bed, and discarding the clothes he was wearing, he stepped into the shower and let the warm water flow over him. The past two days had been the best in his life. After all the darkness he had grown up with under his father, he was finally breaking away and was starting to live his life as he thought it should be.

"Well, look who decided to come home." Lucius snarled.

Draco froze.

Had he been so lost in thought, that he did not hear the alarms he had set?

Deciding it was best to seem unfazed by Lucius presence, he bent his head back to finish rinsing the soap from his hair.

"Where have you been hiding yourself? I dare say I have had a dreadful time trying to find you." Lucius's voice was smooth, but his eyes bore into Draco dangerously.

"It's not likely that I would tell you, is it?"

"Come, come now Draco. No need to be so unpleasant to your father" Lucius smiled as he took a step forward and raised his wand.

Long ago, Draco had learned that he was best served by having his wand near by at all times, even if that meant taking it in the shower with him. It was laying on the edge behind him, just out of reach. Quickly he took in the situation. His clothes were still laid out on his bed. There was little chance he would make it in the room to dress himself. Deciding embarrassment was the wiser choice to the torture curse his father was contemplating, he turned to his father masking his face with fear.

"Please father, please" he pleaded as he stepped back and wrapped his fingers around his wand.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione stood, eyes wide, staring speechless at Draco. She had almost plowed right into him as he appeared in her path.

"Oh fuck!" he muttered under his breath, running his hand through his wet hair, making no attempt to cover himself.

Despite her self, her eyes traveled down past his bare, soap covered chest. Taking him in, she snapped her eyes shut and turned away.

"Draco!" She gasped, trying to catch her breath that had suddenly decided to leave her.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry. I went home to shower and my father walked in. He was going to curse me, so I had to apparate back here. Like this."

"You went home, back to the villa?" She bellowed incredulously, turning her eyes back on him. Why couldn't she breathe?

"I didn't want to disturb your bath."

"I can't believe you did something so foolish! What if your father got you?"

"He almost did, with a smile on his face too. Luckily, I shower with my wand."

"No you don't" she burst, laughing.

"Yes, actually I do. It's a habit I developed in my 6th year out of necessity. When you are surrounded by Death Eaters, you have to always be on your guard. Obviously I could not even trust my own father." He spat, his mood shifting from embarrassment to anger in a flash.

Sadness filled her. How horrible it must have been growing up surrounded in such anger and hate. She now knew Draco was really a caring and kind person. He had to stifle that side of him for years out of self preservation. It was beyond her comprehension. She would have gone mad if she had been in his place. She only knew how to be herself, though she never quite fit in either world she lived in. Still, she remained constant not going to any particular effort to blend in.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed a shaggy quilt that was hung over the back of the couch. Opening it up, she wrapped him in it, crossing its ends around his back. Her arms holding it closed, circled him. Taking a deep breath, she looked up to him. Her stomach jumped nervously at the thought of his lips on hers.

"I'm so sorry" she whispered.

"Sorry?" he looked at her quizzically.

Her eyes filled with tears. She hurt so much for him, for all he had been through.

"I can't imagine what it was like. To have to fear your own father, someone you should have been able to trust the most."

His eyes closed for a moment as he took a deep breath, before he flicked them opened again revealing dark smoky orbs that were full of pain, making her heart break for him.

"Oh Draco" she murmured as she lifted her hand to cup his face. She wanted to stop his pain, make all the horrors of his childhood go away.

Still swallowed in the blanket he wrapped his arms around her waist. Surrounding her in the quilt and leaving himself exposed, he lifted her off her feet and crashed his lips onto hers.

She whimpered as his tongue met hers, falling limp in his arms. Heat raged through her as a sweet, insistent tingle grew from deep inside. She wanted him. Desperately she fought to free herself of the blanket, to press her body against his, feel his skin against her own. Yet despite her efforts, she could not break from his hold. Giving up that fight, she threw herself into their kiss, hungrily running her tongue over his.

All too soon he pulled away, leveling his eyes with hers.

"You're so beautiful" he murmured as he placed a kiss on her nose.

"So are you"

"I look like my father." He frowned looking away, "A mirror image"

"No, Draco. No you don't. There is more to you than the color of your hair and the shape of your face. There is good in you that makes your eyes soft, where his are hard. Where your lips curve in a smile of happiness, his are a cold straight line of hatred. And though you both have pure blood in you, he allows that privilege to corrupt him, where you have allowed yourself to see past lineage to accept others without prejudice. To accept me without prejudice." Gazing her eyes over his face again, she rested on his eyes. "No, you look nothing like him."

He just stared at her, tears slowly forming in his eyes. Eyes that were filled with love. In that moment, everything around her fell away. A swell of emotion was building in her and in her amazement she recognized it. Though she had never felt it before, she knew she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Slowly, she pushed away from him just enough to let the blanket fall. Reaching down, she took his hand and laced her fingers through his. Not breaking their gaze, she walked backwards toward her room.

'Hermione?" he questioned though she was sure he knew her intentions. She was not going to let him pull away this time. She loved him and wanted nothing more than to show him how much.

"Hermio.."

"Shhh" she quieted him.

The sun was setting outside, leaving the room in dark shadows. Grabbing her wand off the dresser she whispered "Incendio" making the candles jump to life. A warm glow filled the room, giving them just enough light.

"Draco"

"Yes" he spoke, barely audible.

Wavering a moment, she paused trying to understand how she could be so sure yet so scared at the same time. Of course she knew what to expect, had read about it several times in textbooks, not to mention all the muggle romances she would treat herself to now and then. Details of the act and the physical reactions were explained in detail, yet it seemed they left something out. She felt terribly exposed, though she still was in her tank top and shorts. It wasn't about the clothes on her body; it was sharing something so personal, a part of herself that was sacred.

Concern creased his brow as he reached forward and moved a hair off her face, barely brushing her face with his finger. He was so gentle, so loving with his every touch. As if she was something precious, something fragile. There was no doubt of his feelings for her and in this realization; she threw himself into his arms.

They collided in a frantic tangle of limbs. With out a second thought, she lifted her arms so he could pull her shirt off, then shimmied out of her shorts as he pushed them down to her feet. Clothes completely discarded, he stopped and stepped back letting his eyes roam down her body until they made their way back up to her eyes. Embarrassment flushed her face, yet she did nothing to cover herself. Closing the space between them, Draco stepped forward and hooked his arm around her back, lifting her before they both fell to the bed.

His lips were wandering down her neck. She was melting under his touch, relishing in the sensation from his lips as they caressed her breast. When his hand slipped down to stroke her center, she buckled.

"Now Draco, please"

Taking her lips again, he eased himself over her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure"

"I mean about me. Are you sure you want to do this with me? I _am_ Draco Malfoy"

She wanted to slap him at the absurdity of his words, yet she knew what he meant. He was referring to the boy he used to be, the boy who no longer existed…never really existed in the first place.

Tucking her elbows behind her, she pushed herself up and brought her face to his.

Brushing his lips as she spoke, she murmured, "Draco _Malfoy_, I love you. Yes, I'm more than sure."


	12. Chapter 12

The muscles in his arms were on fire; still he couldn't move to give them relief.

"You…" his voice choking in the tears that were new in forming, "You love me?"

She was beautiful as she lay under him in the candlelit room. He was so unsure when she led him to her bed, was so afraid. At first his concern was for her, for what she was asking. He was sure she still was not fully aware of all the act entailed, but then he realized that he hadn't been resisting her for her own good. He was resisting her because he was afraid of losing himself, afraid that she would reject him after he made love to her, when her mind was clear and her body sore.

He had seen it happen with other girls he had slept with. After the act was done, their eyes would be averted and they would scramble out of the room from him, yet those girls meant nothing to him other than the release they provided. If Hermione rejected him, he was quite sure his life would mean nothing to him. She was all that he had, all he wanted. The only good in his life. He had been determined to wait, wait until her heart was just as invested as his. But then she said the words and his world came to a screeching halt.

"Please Hermione. Please tell me you are not just saying that because of how you feel _right now_. Please tell me you mean it, with all that you are."

"Draco, I've never said those words to anyone. I do love you, so much, it's over whelming. I don't when, or how it happened so fast. All I know is that I do."

Leaning up, she kissed both his eyes, then brushed away his tears that had yet to fall.

"Now if you please, I would like to make love to you. Show me how Draco."

Laying her back down, he took her lips again, kissing her slowly, tenderly.

"Look at me" he whispered.

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, drooped heavy in want.

Expertly he aligned himself at her opening, barely brushing the sensitive skin causing her eyes to widen in surprise, confirming his thoughts. Though she was ready for him, she didn't know what to expect, not really, but she loved him, wanted him to teach her. There was no way he could stop himself now.

"Look at me Hermione" he whispered again.

"I love you too" he affirmed as he plunged into her depths.

Instantly her arms circled his neck and pulled him down to her. He was expecting her to scream out in pain, yet she only gasped then tossed her head to the side. Slowly they began to move together. All the thoughts and the analyzing left his mind as he lost himself to the feel of her under him, around him.

Gripping her by the waist, he rolled over, taking her with him until she was positioned on top. Keeping his hands in place he slowly lifted her slightly, then slammed her back down, showing her how to move. Quickly she took over and picked up the pace. Within moments, she threw her head back as her muscles clenched around him. It was more than he could take. Watching her come undone because of him, and the pressure that was bearing down on him, he grunted as he emptied himself inside her.

Limply she fell onto the bed next to him, throwing her arm across his chest.

"Are you okay love?"

"Shhh"

"But…"

"_Shhhh_!"

"Herm.."

"Draco. This was one of the most fantastic moments in my life. Please don't ruin this with your ridiculous questions." She lectured.

Giggling, she leaned over and kissed him firmly.

"When can we do that again?"

Laughing out loud, he turned over and rested his head on her back then slowly ran his hand down her back.

"Not just yet. I need to recover a bit."

"I don't want to recover. I want to stay here like this forever."

"That can be arranged, you know."

"Well, you know, with the wards…"

"My meaning exactly. Invisible to the world."

"But then you would be stuck here with me. Forever."

He frowned. What was she playing at? Her lips were in a pout but her eyes were dancing playfully.

"Would you do that? Stay here with me forever?" he question suddenly serious. There was a stab of pain in his heart. He knew the answer. She hadn't loved him for long. Hours really, nothing compared to his years. He would stay with her, wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He knew she could not feel the same.

"I have no immediate plans of going anywhere." She grinned, not exactly answering the question.

Deciding to change the subject and avoid complete heartbreak, he sat up.

"Actually, I think you do. I believe we have reservations. I'm suddenly famished."

Standing, he took her hand and pulled her up off the bed. Looking down at her sweat covered face, watching her eyes sparkle up at his, he pushed the thoughts of forever away. He was not going to ruin this. He was going to wallow in it all, in her arms, in her lips…in her love. He had plenty of time to convince her of forever.

"I believe we need a bath again, Ms. Granger."

"That might be a good idea, Mr. Malfoy."

With a grin, she laced her fingers through his then turned and led him to the bathroom.

"Wait here" she ordered, then slipped behind the flap, only to yell "Okay" a moment later.

The room was filled with flickering candles. A flutter of birds circled above singing softly in song. The tub was already full; overflowing with bubbles with Hermione perched on its side.

"What do you think Draco? Do you think you're ready to make love to me in the tub?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Votre table monsier"

"Merci, garcon"

"Draco, I didn't know you spoke French! Je suis tres mpressionne!

"Et tu?" he laughed. "I'm not at all surprised that you speak it too. Don't be impressed though. I grew up speaking both English and French. My parents have a home in France, near Cannes."

"Near Cannes? That is exciting. Did you visit there often?"

"Usually during Christmas, before I started school and almost every summer. Once father got involved with Voldemort return, it was just mother and I until the fifth year. And you, where did you pick up your French tongue?"  
"Oh, quite the same actually, just a different location. My parents often took me skiing in the Alps, at Le Portes du Soleil. We stopped going about the same time as you, although it was mostly before I started school at Hogwarts."

"It's funny, isn't it?"

"What is?"

Reaching over the table, he grasped her hand.

"It seems like our lives have been so similar. We have done so many of the same things."

Hermione could feel her face flush as she smiled, never taking her sparkling eyes off of his.

'I.." she stammered. She wanted to know everything about him, wanted to spend every moment of the rest of her life finding out every little detail, yet it was all happening so fast. Then his thumb moved over the back of her hand sending chills through her. It didn't matter that it had only been two days. She had known him for so many years overall. Straightening her back she lifted her chin and continued, "I look forward to finding out how many other things we have in common Draco."

By the candlelight on the table she was sinking, falling helplessly in love with him. He looked like an Angel, dressed in white, his hair falling perfectly over his brow and the soft look on his face… the adoration in his eyes.

"We have all the time in the world, love." He whispered as if he voice was stuck in his throat.

"Are you ok?" she asked concerned as his face grew solemn.

Gripping her other hand so he held them both, he leaned forward.

"Thank you."

"What are you thanking me for Malfoy?"  
"For loving me."

"Oh my God it's you" a screeching voice came from a few tables over, jolting Draco out of his enamor. It was loud and definitely American, emitting from a large woman in a blue and pick floral dress.

"Now Martha, you're embarrassing me. Sit down!" a man, obviously her husband, scolded.

Breaking into a fit of laughter, Hermione released his hand to cover her mouth.

"Brilliant. Here I am, trying to pour my heart out to you, only to have it interrupted by that obnoxious woman. And an American no less! Maybe we should have stayed where we were."

"Where we were? Do you mean in the bath?" she suggested as the memory from less than an hour ago flashed through her memory. Draco Malfoy looked magnificent when wet. Unable to stop, she grinned at the thought as she caught Draco's eye again.

"Yes, the bath. Are you sure you have never done this before Granger?"

"How could you even ask me that?" she snapped, suddenly hurt.

"Well," he hesitated, "You are amazingly sexy. Obviously you are a natural at it then?"

"You're lucky that's all you meant by that comment Malfoy, or I would have had to curse away all your bits while you were sleeping tonight."

"You wouldn't do that to me love." He laughed.

"No, you're right. I'm far too fond of all your bit's at this moment." She admitted, flashing that same smile at him.

"Excusez-moi monsieur, vous devez venire avec moi. Calmenment s'il vous plait."

Suddenly a Policeman appeared, grabbing Draco, pulling his arms behind his back, lifting him out of his chair.

"Excuse me!" Hermione shouted indignantly. "What exactly do you think you are doing? Let him go!"

"Z'I am, afraid I cannot do zhat madam. He is un vanted criminal."

The policeman shoved a newspaper in Hermione's, making her eyes fly open. Throwing a scathing look at the American woman, she quickly turned it around so Draco could read the front page. It was an American newspaper with their pictures spattered across it.

"No, Sir, this is wrong. C'est incorrect!" She yelled, slamming the paper down on the table.

"You's will 'ave to come avec moi, madam. We are 'appy you are safe."

"Safe! Of course I am safe! Are you listening to me, this is a mistake."

Draco was being dragged away from her. She couldn't let it happen, she had to make the men see reason.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled over the all shouting in the room, grabbing her attention. She had been arguing heatedly with the officer trying to pull her in the opposite direction. At the sound of his voice she stopped and looked at Draco. He was almost the full length of the room away from her.

"Now Hermione, it's the only way." He called out to her.

One look from him and she knew what he meant. Throwing a quick grin back to him in acknowledgement she watched as Draco's eyes sparkled back at her for a moment, then he smirked at the officers holding him. "Gentlemen" he said with a nod before he disappeared. The room exploded in a collective gasp as the officers turned in circles looking for him.

"If you don't mind" Hermione spat at the man holding her before she followed suit, disappearing only a second after Draco.

A moment later she was back in the tent, throwing her arms around his neck.

"I wish I could have seen their faces! I've never done that in front of a muggle before. We just broke so many laws!" he laughed excitedly, spinning her around.

"Draco! I was so scared."

"How can you be scared of a mere muggle? Surely you realize how fierce you are when you're back is up!"

"You prat" she laughed, smacking him in the arm, before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a maddening kiss.

"This is serious you know" she whispered, breaking their kiss.

"Yes, it seems to be. We should have never left our wards."

"I don't think it's safe here anymore Draco."

"Of course it is. They can't find us here."

"I realize that, but we were just spotted. How soon before the Ministry is here looking for us? I don't want to take any chances. We need to leave. "

"If that is what you wish, but I'm not leaving you. Where ever we go, we go together." He insisted.

"You promise?" she smiled slyly again, only a breath away from his lips.

"Hermione, I promise I will never leave you, unless you want me to."

She sighed as she rested her forehead against his.

Could she tell him how she felt, how his arms where the only place she wanted to be for the rest of her life? Or would he think she was just caught up in all that had happened between them today?

"Well, that is good news in all the bad. Still, we need to talk about a plan. We need to move fast. I don't want to take any chances, and we have to start proving your innocence." She announced, squirming out of his hold.

"How do you suggest we do that?

"Well first things first, we have to pack up and decide where we are going and then we will start with our first clue."

"Clue? I didn't realize there were any clues."

"Oh yes, there is one."

"Are you going to tell me what this clue is or am I going to have to haul you off to the bath to get it out of you?" he teased.

Taking a deep breath, she combed her hair behind her ears then sat down very properly, as if it was taking all her effort to remain calm. Her insides were suddenly in a scramble. There was only once choice. Regardless of the dread that was creeping through her. He was their one hope. Letting out a deep breath, she folded her hands in her lap then slowly looked up at him and watched as his smile faded.

"It's Harry."


	14. Chapter 14

"Tippy!" Draco yelled, as he held a hysterical Hermione in his hands.

She had crumbled only moments after announcing that Harry was their only hope.

"But of course he is. When is Harry not everyone's only hope?" Draco had tossed out at her revelation. And then she fell like a limp doll, gut wrenching crys manically poured from her. Dropping his sarcasm, he ran to side and cradled her into his arms.

"Tippy!" he shouted louder, only to be greeted a second later with the pop of apparition and a bloodied house elf.

"Young Master!" Tippy bowed low.

"Bloody hell Tippy, what happened to you? Did my father…?

"No, no young sir, I is punishing myself sir, punishing myself for failing you sir." He bowed low again.

"For me? You mean the shower? Forget about that Tippy. I need my owl. Bring him here immediately and the portkey back to England. Hurry, don't be seen!"

"Yes, yes young sir, I won't let you down sir!" The elf jumped up and down excitedly, then disappeared.

"Hermione, I'm getting my owl. We will send a letter to Potter, explain everything. It will be all right." He soothed.

"It's not that. I don't understand. I'm so…sad. Every time I think of Harry, it's overwhelming and then I'm so afraid to see him. I don't want to see him, but I know I have to. For you I have to."

Then it was there again. The hysterical crying. More than ever, he knew this had something to do with Ron. He just couldn't figure out how, not yet. He was going to get to the bottom of the whole thing and then he would make it right for her.

"Let's not think about that right now." Pressing a firm kiss on her lips for reassurance, as much himself as for her, he continued, "Once Tippy comes back, we are going to pack this tent up and leave. I have a plan. We are going to portkey back to England."

With that, Hermione was crawling out his arms, frantically shaking her head back and forth.

"No, Draco please. I can't go back there. Please, anywhere but there."

"Shhh love, we won't stay in England. We will go where you please from there, but we have to portkey to England. It's the only one I have available to us. I don't want to risk our lives apparating."

Sinking into the couch, she curled up into a ball and then stilled. Fear slowly flowed over him. She was sitting silently staring off into space as if something had suddenly snapped. The Hermione he had always known was gone, replaced by an empty, shivering shell. He had to do something to snap her out of it before he lost her forever to where ever her mind was retreating to.

Straightening, he pushed away from her and placed his well practiced snarl on his face.

"I should have known, you would crumble when things got tough. Did you do this when Potter needed you too? Did you fail him too? Now I see you are nothing but a useless mudblood."

He had spat out the words then braced himself for her response.

Slowly her eyes cleared then filled with anger. Getting to her feet, she stood on the couch so her eyes were level with him.

"And I should have known you never would have changed. You are nothing Malfoy, nothing but an evil foul slithering snake. And I hate you." Her voice was deep and trembling, barely audible as if it took everything for her to speak the words. Yet they were well aimed and no amount of bracing could steel him from the pain her words had caused him.

He had no response. All the air had left him. As her hand met his face in a fierce slap, he prayed she would realize he didn't mean a word he said.

"Are you done?" he whispered, his eyes brimming with tears.

"I am more done with you than you realize. I don't know what I was thinking." She spat.

"Well, welcome back Hermione."

Confusion flashed across her angered face, as he reached out for her.

"Get away from me." She screamed, swatting his hands away.

Before she could move away, his quick hands grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back to him. Sliding down to his knees, he wrapped his arms around her, placing his head on her stomach. He couldn't lose her, not to the oblivion she was heading toward or to the words that they had thrown at each other.

"Hermione, please stop," he sobbed, unable to control the tears that had welled up in him. "I didn't mean it, not a word of it, please."

She was squirming, trying desperately to get away, but he refused to loosen his grip. She fought violently, pushing and punching at him while he whispered "I love you" over and over. She had to hear him, she had to understand. If Hermione was anything, she was logical.

Finally she stopped fighting, and stood unmoving, her hands dangling at her side.

"I love you, I love you" he choked repeated, his voice, the only sound in the room besides her gasping breaths.

Minutes later, as he repeated his chant though his desperate tears, her fingers made their way through his hair, slowly at first then faster, as she soothed him.

"Shhh. Shhh Draco. It's ok. It's ok."

Refusing to let go, he looked up at her. Her eyes were red and swollen and her face drenched with tears, her anguish mirroring his.

"I didn't mean any of it. I was losing you. It was the only thing I could think of. I'm sorry."

"I know. I understand. Let me go."  
"No! No, I'm never letting you go. You can't leave me." The tears were welling again, despite his attempt to control them. He was sure the moment he loosened his grip, she would apparate away from him and be gone forever.

"Draco, you're quite hysterical, you have to let me go."

"You're going to leave."

"No, I'm not going to leave." Her voice was calm but twinged with aggravation.

"If you leave me, I'm apparating right to the ministry."  
"Are you trying to blackmail me into staying with you Draco?"

"No. I'm just telling the truth. I don't want to ever be without you. If you leave me, my life is over. There is just no point in going on. They can send me to Azkaban for the rest of my life, it wouldn't matter."

"You will do no such thing. If you will not let me go, will you at least loosen you grip a bit? It's hard to breathe."

He relaxed his hold slightly and watched as she took a deep breath. Then, placing her hands on his shoulders, she slowly dropped to her knees. Locking her eyes with his, she brought her hands up and brushed away his tears.

"Did you mean that?"

"No, I promise you, not a word."

"Not the 'no good Mudblood" part, the other part about never wanting to be with out me."

"Yes, that part I meant. Whole heartedly."

"Never?"

"No, never."

The sparkle he was so fond of was suddenly back and she smiled.

"I think I might hold you to that Malfoy." She murmured, then took his lips hungrily.

"Young sir?"

"Tippy." Draco gasped from their kiss.

"Your owl sir, and the portkey."

"Thank you Tippy. Now return to the villa, and speak none of this to anyone including the other elves."

"Yes, young sir. Thank you sir!"

Standing, Draco reached down and picked Hermione up into his arms, then turned away from the elf as it apparated away.

"Where are you taking me Malfoy?"

"I believe we were talking about a bath not to long ago before those rude officers interrupted us."

"But the owl, Harry."

"They can wait. Right now we have more pressing issues to address. I desperately feel the need to wash those tears away." He explained as he set her down and turned on the bath with a flick of his wand.

"They're gone now though."

"Good and I will endeavor to never cause a tear to fall from your eyes again on my behalf."

"That was poetic"

"Thank you, I thought so too" he laughed.

"Have I told you how much of a prat you are?"

"But you love me."

"Yes Draco, I love you."


	15. Chapter 15

"Dear Harry,"

Her hand was trembling as it hovered frozen over the parchment.

Why was she so terrified to write to her best friend of all these years?

Gagging at the bile rising in her throat, she dropped the quill and ran into the over the toilet, she cried softly. It was if all the air had been taken from her. As if she had lost all her hope. There was a deep regret, regret over what was lost, what would never be. Yet she could not understand why she felt this way. Nothing in her memory of Harry could explain it.

A cool hand rested on the back of her neck.

"Are you better now love?"

Embarrassed to look at him, she grabbed a towel and covered her face.

"I will be Draco. I just need a moment."

"Did you get very far?"

"No, not at all."

"I will write it for you then."

"He will know it's not from me. He knows my handwriting."

"Then I will dictate. In the meantime, I think its best he comes here. I'm too worried about how you will handle being in England and facing Harry at the same time. If you remember, there is more than one mystery we have to solve."

Her memory. These hysterical attacks she was having.

How could Harry help her with how the irrational emotions she was feeling?  
"Come love, let's get this over with."

Guiding her back to the kitchen table, he gently sat her down and handed her the quill.

"Just write."

"Dear Harry."

"I've got that already."

"Please come, alone."

They were innocent enough words. No explanations, just a simple request.

"Hermione."  
Trying to control the shaking she wrote slowly.

"Love, Hermione."

He said nothing as he slipped the paper from under her hand. Folding it into a small square, he walked to his owl. Hanging a bag over its outstretched claw then holding the note until its talons closed over the parchment, he whispered " Harry Potter. Fly swiftly."

Moving to the couch, she curled up on the couch and pulled a blanket over herself, suddenly cold.

"How long do you think it will take?"

"A day or so. Possibly later tonight."

"What was in the bag?"  
"The portkey."

"But Draco, that goes to the villa. You are sending him to your father?"

"I doubt my father would attack the man that killed Voldemort. Even if he tried, do you really think my father is more powerful than Harry?"

"You think Harry is powerful?"

"I saw what happened. I watched how he defeated Voldemort. Yes, he is very powerful Hermione."  
Something like elation filled her. Draco was accepting Harry, admiring him even, if only in his tone. But there was something else. Respect.

"Are we going to the Villa to meet him?"  
"Tippy!" Draco bellowed in reply.

"Young master! It is an honor to be of service to you again so soon." The elf praised.

"I want you to go back to the villa, and stay hidden in the back garden. Tell the others that you are attending to me, but make them swear to their silence. Harry Potter will appear there possibly later tonight or tomorrow. You are to stay there until he appears with the portkey. The moment he does, and I mean the exact moment, you are to take his hand and apparate him here."

The elves eyes flew large in excitement.

"Harry Potter sir! I is honored indeed. Thank you master! Thank you!"

"Your welcome. You are a good elf Tippy."

The elf was jumping up and down in excitement at his new task and his master's praise. Hermione always thought that Draco would have been as cruel to them as his father, but yet it seemed the elf admired him instead of fearing him.

Once the elf disappeared, Draco sat on the couch behind her then pulled her to rest against his chest.

"When Harry gets here sometime in the next 24 hours," talking low in her ear as he ran his finger up and down her throat, "we will explain everything. Can you put up wards to stop him from apparating out once he gets here?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

He laughed softly. It was a deep laugh that never escaped his lips except for the smile that formed from it. She was very fond of that laugh. It was deep, sincere… honest.

"I should have known better than to ask. When Harry appears, you will go outside that very moment and enforce the wards. I can't risk him grabbing you and apparating away until he is willing to listen to what we both have to say."

"You think he won't listen?"

"When he sees me? The world thinks I have taken you Hermione, possibly killed you. No, I don't think he will listen. I don't think he will be rational in the least."

"Well, that adds to all my anxiety. Now I'm really nervous."

"Don't be. We will make him understand."

"That was really nice of you by the way."

"Don't tell anyone that the sinister Draco Malfoy has done something nice. You will ruin me forever." He teased.

"Stop it Draco, I mean it, with Tippy just then. I always thought you would be as mean to them as your father was to Dobby."

"No. I'm not my father, remember?

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

"Its okay love, I know it's not. Tippy was one of my only play mates growing up. Believe it or not, I care a lot about the critter. He has always been very loyal to me."

Smiling at this new side of him, Hermione looked up at him affectionately.

"So now what?"

"Well, we wait until Potter appears.

"Just wait? I hate waiting Draco. It makes time move impossibly slow."

"I can think of a few things we can do."

Rolling her eyes at him, she laughed.

"Not another bath?" she said incredulously.

"No love. Not another bath."

Pulling her up off the couch, he reached down and straightened her shirt that had bunched up under her breast.

Taking her hand into his, he tucked her arm into his .

"My lady." He bowed slightly as she giggled.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Well there is this one spot. It's a particular favorite of mine."

"I don't think it's wise to leave the wards."

"I never said we were leaving the wards." He explained as he guided her to her room.

"Is that all you think about?" She laughed realizing his plan.

"No, but apparently it's all you think about. You shock me Granger. Here I was leading you off to bed to take a nice cozy nap, and you had to turn into something else."

"A nap?"  
"Yes. You see, I'm a bit tired from the vigor's of the past few days and it seems I no longer desire to sleep unless you are by my side."

A wave of warmth washed over as he lay down on the bed and he pulled her down next to him. Tucking her back into his chest, she curled into him and let his limbs circle her. Within minutes she could feel his breath steady. Laying entwined in his arms, she felt completely safe, completely content, and as thoughts of forever filled her mind, her lids fell heavily in sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

"Hermione!"  
Draco woke with a jolt. The room was pitch black, obviously in the middle of the night, the only light in the tent was coming from the soft faint glow of the wood stove. Harry had gotten there much quicker than he had expected.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled out louder, panic in his voice.

Hearing a small gasp, he looked down at Hermione still wrapped in his arms, her eyes wide in fear.

"It's okay love. I'm right here. You go like we planned, put up the wards. I'll go greet Harry. Join us when you feel you are ready."

Quickly she shook her head in agreement then was gone.

Sliding out of bed, he ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Here we go." He muttered to himself as he strode into the living room of the tent.

Harry swung at the sound of his footsteps, flashing the glowing tip of his wand into Draco's face.

"You!" Harry bellowed, anger taking hold of his face.

"Do you always respond to an invitation with your wand at the ready Harry?" Draco drawled calmly.

"Where is she you bastard? If you've hurt her, I will kill you myself."

"Put down your wand and I will explain."

"Not a chance." Harry glared.

"Please Harry." Hermione asked from behind him, as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

Harry spun and stared at her for a moment before he flew into her arms, exploding into tears.

"Thank God, I thought you were dead too." He sputtered.

Her brow creased as she looked to Draco and wrapped her arms tentatively around Harry in return.

"You okay love?" Draco asked cautiously.

She only nodded, the slowly pushed Harry away. Draco watched her turn white as she faced Harry and looked him in the eye. He could see it, could see her retreating again. Moving fast, he ran and caught her as she fainted dead away.

"What have you done to her? Let her go." Potter spit venomously, and he reached to pull her out of Draco's arms.

"Harry, you git, can't you see there is something wrong with her? Why is she so afraid of you? What happened that made her run away and not want to see you ever again?" Draco accused as he swung around, out of Harry's reach and moved toward a chair. Still cradling Hermione he sat then gently brushed the hair out of her face before he gathered her closer so her head was against his chest. He had never seen her pass out although she had told him about it. Each time she woke when she was ready. Deciding it was best to hash this out with Harry while she slept; he kissed her on the forehead then turned his attention to Harry.

He was standing watching with a dazed, confused look.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" he bellowed.

"Potter, if you shut up and sit down, I will explain. And put your damn wand away. Can't you see my hands are a bit preoccupied?"

"I'll stand thank you. Where are we?"

"Well, the exact location I honestly don't care to reveal, but we are in a place Hermione chose to hide out. I understand you should recognize the tent."

Tears welled up in Harry's eyes as he looked around in the dark of the room, before settling his eyes back on Draco and Hermione again.

"How is it you ended up here with her Malfoy? If I know Hermione, this is far from any place that would be stumbled upon. Did you kidnap her?"

"No Harry. I did not kidnap her and she is obviously not dead as the papers are all surmising."

"Fine, Explain." Harry demanded, flopping down into a chair.

"After you killed Voldemort, my parents decided it was best for us to get away until everything from the war settled. We have a home… here" he stuttered carefully not to give away too much. "Then we got the Daily Prophet with the news of Ron and Hermione…and me. I fought with my father over it. He refused to contact the ministry in my behalf. So I left them and basically walked right into Hermione's wards."

"How did you get through them?" he questioned suspiciously.

"She let me in."

Harry eyed him in disbelief.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Potter, a lot of things that would surprise you. I'm not the evil person you think I am. Most of what I did, I had to do because it was expected of me or I had no choice."

"Why don't you enlighten me then?"

"Well, I think the most important thing is that I love Hermione. Close your mouth Potter. It's true. I have loved her for a long time."

Harry jumped to his feet and rushed to him, reaching to grab Hermione out of his arms. "I've heard enough Malfoy. Do you really expect me to believe you?" he spat as he tried to pull Hermione from his arms.

"Potter, stop. You're going to hurt her!" Draco yelled in rage. Standing, he slammed his side into Harry, pushing him aside then strode into Hermione's room and laid her on the bed.

Storming back into the living room again, he was faced with Harry's wand again.

"Still unarmed Potter. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this isn't a trap although you can't leave if you wanted to."

"So you've kidnapped me too?"

"Those are Hermione's wards. She set them after you got here, so that would make her the kidnapper, wouldn't it? Though I am sure you would be hard pressed to place that label on her."

Harry's eyes flicked to Hermione's room, then back to Draco before slowly lowering his wand again.

"That's a boy. Now sit and I will finish my story."

"What did you mean? You asked what I did to her to make her run. Why doesn't she want to see me?"

"I'm trying to figure that out actually. That is part of the reason you are here. From the go, I noticed something was wrong with her. She wasn't acting as I had expected her to."

"How were you expecting her to act exactly? It's not like you know her Malfoy."  
Smirking, he wanted to tell Potter just how well he did know Hermione, but refrained instead deciding to start at the beginning.

"When I was leaving the castle, I saw you with Ron. I walked past the hallway with my parent's right after you found him."

Harry's eyes darkened at the memory of just two days previous.

"When I found Hermione, it appeared she didn't know, so I broke the news to her."

"You must have enjoyed that."

Draco laughed aloud.

"You would like to think so, but no. I actually felt quite bad about Ron's death. He was a good man through and through. Even I knew that. I hated that I was going to have to tell her. It would have been yet another reason for her to hate me." Leaning forward and setting his elbows on his knees, he leveled his eyes with Harry's. Speaking in a low voice, he continued. "I was expecting to her break down into hysterics, but instead she looked at me and asked who I was talking about."

Harry's mouth dropped open again.

"You see, it appears she has no memory, none at all of Ron."

"How?"

"I don't know how. Something happened to her and I think it has something to do with you. She is terrified to go back to Hogwarts or England, and the thought of facing you? Well, you see what that did to her." He explained as he pointed to the bedroom.

"She passed out because of me?"

"Yes. I got the hysterics I was expecting when I suggested we go back to England. She is quite on the brink of losing herself and I'm terrified that if she is pushed, I will lose her forever."

"Because you love her?" Harry spat sarcastically.

"Damn it Potter, yes. And I swear, if you push her past her breaking point there will be no where you can hide."

Suddenly both men had jumped up at Draco's threat were face to face, snarling angrily at each other.

"Stop it please. Just stop." Hermione yelled out from her bedroom doorway.

With a flick of her wand, the room was suddenly flooded with light. Getting a good look at the man, Draco noticed he eyes were rimmed red and puffy. He was haggard as if he had not slept or bathed in days.

"You go easy on her Potter, don't you dare upset her." Draco seethed quietly before going to her side.

"It's ok Draco." She assured as he took her hand.

"I think I need to explain it to him myself."


	17. Chapter 17

"I found Draco on the beach. He was crying because he thought I was dead Harry. I felt so bad for him,so I let down the wards."

Turning to Draco, she reached up onto the tips of her toes and kissed him quickly, before taking his hand and leading him to the couch.

"Before I explain further, you need to understand something Harry. I need you to understand and accept the fact that I love Draco too."

She watched as Harry's shoulders slumped. He looked around the room as he digested the news then turned his gaze back on hers.

"I have come to know Draco over the past few days. He is not what we thought he was. Quite different. He is very gentle and kind."

"You're talking about Draco Malfoy, Hermione."

"I am more aware of who he is than you realize. You two can talk about what you thought he was, and why he did the things he did later. But right now we have a few problems we need your help with."

"Why are you afraid of me Hermione? Did I do something wrong?"

There was pain in Harry's eyes, a pain that normally would have driven her into his arms to sooth away, yet that same oppressive dread was stopping her.

"I don't know Harry. I wish I did."

"Did you run away because of me?"

"Yes," she whispered suddenly ashamed of her actions. She would have never left his side before that last day.

"I see." His voice cracked with emotion. "You realize you are all I have left, right?"

A panic she didn't understand was filling her. Looking at Draco, she squeezed his hand.

"I warned you Potter." He threatened.

Harry glared at Draco then nodded. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath then looked back at Hermione.

"You don't remember him at all?"

"You mean Ron? No. Draco has told me about him, but there is nothing there. I think, though, that we have more pressing issues than my memory at the moment."

"In your opinion" Draco murmured.

"I agree with Draco there Hermione. Ron was our best friend for seven years. Something is very wrong. We need to find out what."

"I realize that. Draco has told me. I don't know why I don't remember. When I look back, there is only you and me."

"I think we need to bring you to Saint Mungo's Hermione, have you checked out to see if there is any spell damage. Maybe you were hit with something during that last battle."

"I have actually thought of that already. Maybe there was some damage to my memory for the cruciutus curse, which would most likely be permanent, which means there would be nothing we could do about it. Like I said we have more important issues to address."

"I don't think so Hermione. I think we need to go right now," Harry pushed.

"No Harry, Draco was almost arrested last night while we were out to dinner. You know what they are saying about him. The story is all over the muggle news too although why, I don't understand."

"You are a war hero Hermione. The ministry has put high priority on finding your kidnapper and Ron's murderer. They are treating this as when Sirius escaped."

"Draco did not kill anyone Harry, nor did he kidnap me. I don't even know how I ended up here. All I know is I watched you kill Voldemort and then I had to leave. Get far away. I couldn't face you so I left and I woke up here."

"How do you know he didn't kill Ron?"

"Because he told me."

"And you believed him?"

"Without question."

"Look, you can give me veritserum, or use legilimens on me. Search around all you want inside my mind. I didn't kill Ron. The last I saw him alive was in the Room of Requirement in the fire."

Hermione could see Harry mulling over the all the information they just gave him. She knew him too well. When she saw his face finally soften and his eyes meet Draco's again, she knew he was putting the pieces together. Whether he liked Draco or not he was always one to be fair, sometimes to a fault.

"Fine, you didn't kill him then. If Hermione believes you, then I do too." Harry admitted begrudged.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione beamed. "Now, we obviously cannot just go to the ministry and tell him Draco is innocent. They would probably drop the charges of kidnapping once I explain that I left on my own accord, but they would definitely send him right to Azkaban for Ron's death. What we need is proof. If we knew how Ron was killed and who was in the corridor with him, then we can prove that Draco had nothing to do with it."  
"How did you know he was in the corridor?"

"Well, Draco told me what he knew about Ron's death."

"And then you realized that you were there too Hermione." Draco added.

"Yes, I was in the corridor right before you killed Voldemort, but I don't remember seeing anyone after I had passed out."

"Passed out?" Harry questioned.

"I had gone back into the Room of Requirement to get my bag and when I came out there was a Death eater waiting for me. He threw the killing curse at me, but I passed out before it hit me."  
"Ron was killed in by the killing curse."

She watched as Draco and Harry passed quizzical looks to each other. Her nerves were fraying explaining it all again.

"Look. I don't know who Ron is and I don't remember seeing him in the corridor, but someone must have. There has to be away of proving Draco is innocent."

"And if we can't?" Harry questioned.

"Then we stay here until it's resolved or everyone eventually forgets."

"You're going to stay here with Malfoy?"

"Yes, for as long as it takes."

"I'm sorry; this is a bit too surreal for me. Just a few days ago I had two best friends. One is dead and the other has decided to run away and take up with one of our most hated enemies. It's like I have lost you both. I should have never come. As matter of fact, right now, I wish Voldemort killed me instead. I have been fighting for years to defeat him and for what? I have lost the two dearest people to me. What was the point? What was the point?" He screamed.

In his grief, Harry fell back into his chair, covered his face with his hands and cried. Patting her hand, Draco walked over to Harry and crouched down before him.

"I'm very sorry for your loss Harry. I cannot say I understand how you feel because I have never had any close friends like you have had in Ron and Hermione. But I do understand that you are afraid of losing Hermione too. She is not gone. She is sitting right over there and you have not lost her. I know that you feel her feelings for me are a deep betrayal. Please believe me when I tell you that I love her desperately and will never hurt her but do everything in my power to make her happy. That includes earning your trust and if you will, your friendship. Regardless, no matter what she feels for me, I know she needs you. Please don't turn on her now."

Hermione's heart was beating on her chest, as she waited for Harry's reply. She was so proud of Draco, so full of love for him. Harry had to see the good in him as she did.

Slowly Harry's hands fell into his lap and Draco stood then extended his in offering.

"Come on mate. Truce?"

Harry's gaze fell on Hermione for a moment, then moved back up to Draco's hand. Standing, he slipped his hand into Draco's.


	18. Chapter 18

I wanted to start this chapter by thanking Toria Studmuffin, Muriel1978, Lillian Rayne, Obsgurl12134 and Red24ly for following my story. I apologize if I got any of your names wrong as I can barely read my own writing! I hope you are enjoying "Island". I had all these chapters done before posting any of them, so they all went up at once. I hope you will bear with me while I continue writing! Also I want to let you know that I am amazingly bad at navigating , so I have no idea how to respond to reviews and what not. Actually there is probably a better way to leave you this little note however I am completely ignorant to it! Happy Reading!

Still holding the hand in his own, Draco pulled Harry into a hug and patted him roughly on his back. Before he could let go, Harry's grief poured over, leaving him stricken in Draco's arms.

"He can't be gone. I can't believe he is gone." Harry choked though wracking sobs.

Perplexed, Draco looked to Hermione who sat frozen on the couch, making no motion to comfort the man.

"Um, Hermione, why don't you get a bath going for Harry? He looks like he could use a good soak and get clean up a bit."

Silently she nodded then ran from the room as tears streaked down her face.

"Tippy!"

The elf was coming of good use.

"Young Master, It is an…"

"I know, and honor. Tea, Tippy and breakfast, enough for three. And a change of clothes."

The elf was about to bow again when Draco changed his mind.

"Actually all my clothes."

"Except the black ones sir?"

"Very good. Now go!"

Holding by the arms, Draco helped Harry back into the chair, where he slumped despondently.

"Look, I'm not really good at this, but I think you need to get in the bath to settle down a bit. When you are ready we can eat and then you should get some sleep. You look like shite mate.

"The bath is ready." Hermione announced as she kneeled on the floor beside them.

Harry tears had slowed, leaving him staring off past them both, strongly reminding Draco of Hermione's break down earlier in the day.

Maybe something had happened to them both, leaving them each to handle it their own way.

How else could these two friends, who had always been so strong, be so broken in such a similar fashion?

Then it struck him. Something had happened to them both. Ron had died.

"Help me?" he asked, looking at Hermione as he pulled one of Harry's arms over his shoulder. Thankfully doing the same, Hermione helped walk Harry into the bath.

Setting Harry on the edge of the tub, Draco looked at him pointed.

"We're not going to undress you. Can you handle getting in the bath on your own?" he asked firmly.  
Dazedly, Harry nodded then dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Brilliant. We will be right outside if you need anything. Tippy should be back with clothes soon. I'll have him bring them in when he gets here."

"Actually, I still have a lot of Harry's clothes in my bag still. I'll go get them." Hermione announced, jumping up as if she were eager to leave the room.

"Right then, I will leave you to it. Take all the time you need."

Giving Harry a firm pat on his arm, he turned toward the door.

"Malfoy." Harry called out in a low, weak voice.

Looking at back him, Draco raised his eyebrows in question.

"Thanks."

Giving Harry a small smile, he nodded his head before dropping the flap to the room.

"Is he all right?" Hermione questioned, her teary eyes filled with worry.

"He is about as alright as you are."

"What do you mean?"

"Well love, neither of you are yourselves right now. The Harry Potter I know is stubborn, and arrogant. He would have never let me see him cry before."

"You don't know him like I do though. I have seen him cry plenty of times. He was only stubborn and arrogant to people who treated him badly, like Snape and..."

"Me?" Dropping the accusation, he continued.

"That brings me to my other point. You aren't acting like yourself either."

"Don't be ridiculous Draco, of course I am."

"Then tell me something."

"Fine. What?"

"The Hermione Granger I knew would have pushed me out of the way to comfort her best friend who is obviously in a lot of pain. Instead you sat on the couch, crying."

A stricken look masked her face for a moment before she lifted her hands to cover it.

"Oh Draco. I'm such a horrible friend," she cried, "I just couldn't. I know I should have been there for him, not just now but two days ago when I ran. I just so afraid he will find out."

"Find out?" he jumped, "Find out what Hermione?"  
Shaking her head, she backed up and sat down on the couch again.

"Hermione, find out what?"

There was a fear washing through him. Something did happen to her, something she hadn't told him. The possibilities flashed through his mind.

What if that Death eater did more than just shoot the killing curse at her?

What if he raped her and killed Ron in the process then erased her memory of it all?

He could feel his stomach turning as a vision appeared in his head. A vision of a faceless Death eater on top of Hermione ripping at her, taking her as she fought back helplessly.

"Tell me!" he begged frantically, anger coursing through him.

"I don't know" she cried, "I don't know!"

"If someone…"

"Draco, no! No one…" she trailed understanding his meaning. "I don't know why I feel this way. I just kept thinking 'He can't find out,' over and over. I should have gone to him, but I couldn't. I'm too afraid."

Taking deep breath to steady his anger, reached to her and wiped her tears from her face, then leaned forward and kissed her firmly. He wasn't going to get any answers from her. If she was raped and her memory erased, she wouldn't know the difference. It was a distinct possibility because of all these random outburst of emotions that kept overflowing from her at the slightest provocation. It just made to much sense to him at the moment, yet he wasn't going to push her. She was far too emotional right now.

A slight crack filled the room, announcing the elf's return.

"Young Sir, Tippy is back with breakfast and clothes, sir."

"Thank you, you have been a big help."

"I is bringing this too." Tippy announced, handing a folded newspaper to Draco as his eyes widened and his ears lay flat back against his head.

Grabbing the paper, Draco was sure he already knew what it read. Sure enough, their sighting along with their disappearance in the presence of muggles had been splattered all over the front of the Daily Prophet.

"Well, that took no time at all, did it?" he smirked, handing the paper over to Hermione, whose demeanor changed in an instant.

"I assume my father saw this?" He asked the elf.

"Yes, young sir. He was most agitated sir. I was most careful in getting your clothes sir, so he would not follow me sir."

"He wouldn't have been able to follow you Tippy, I have wards up." Hermione assured, her face still buried in the paper.

"Very well. You can go on home now Tippy and as always, not a word."

"We have to leave. As soon as Harry is done with his bath, we have to go." Hermione announced, slapping the paper down on the table. It's headline reading "Kidnapper-Murder Draco Malfoy spotted with Hermione Granger" along with a picture of the American Muggle in her obnoxious dress smiling widely for the camera.

"I don't think that is necessary" Draco argued.

"She's right." Harry stated from the doorway of the bathroom.

"She said herself, they can't get find us because of the wards."

"It doesn't matter. They can detect magic regardless of the wards. All they have to do is find a trace of it and they will bring in their best spell breakers to break them down."

"I'll pack our breakfast and we will leave right away."

Hermione headed over to the table and quickly wrapped their croissants and muffins in to a napkin and stuffed them into her beaded bag. Using her wand to transform the teacup into covered paper cubs instead, she thrust them into their hands then grabbed the portkey as she stalked out of the front door flap.

"Let's go!" she called.

"Bossy little thing." Draco mumbled as he followed Harry to the door.

Looking over his shoulder, Harry laughed then said "You have no idea."


	19. Chapter 19

"God's Hermione, this is where you ran away to?" Harry questioned as he looked out at the bright blue water softly rolling onto the white sandy beach.

"Good taste if you ask me." Draco snickered.

"This place is special to me Harry. I haven't been here in years." She explained as she turned and flicked her wand at the tent. Watching it fold down into a small parcel, she grabbed it then shoved it into her bag.

"I'm beginning to believe you can fit me in that thing." Draco joked.

"As a matter of fact, you would fit nicely but I would still have to carry it. It only hides it size, not the weight of its contents."

"Well, at least a peek inside then."  
"Good luck with that. It only reveals it's true self to me." She grinned widely.

Pulling the portkey out of its bag, she held it carefully using the cover as a mitt.

"Where is this going to take us?" she queried.

"To Malfoy Manor, right outside the back atrium door."

"I guess I should tell you that the ministry has set up alarms. They have Auror's stationed around the manor that will snatch you up quickly once we get there." Harry advised.

Hermione's eyes flicked to Draco's. It was a good thing they sent for Harry instead of running off. They would need to apparate out the moment they got there, to somewhere safe.

"Right. Take my arms then. I have a plan." She ordered as she stretched them out.

"Where are you taking me now, Hermione?" Harry peered at her with a knowing look referring to thier search for Voldemort's horcruxs just days ago.

"You'll see." She smiled being vague on purpose.

"She is constantly doing this. Grabbing me, whisking me off to strange places…" Harry trailed off, looking at Draco in his jest.

"Well someone had to do it." She retorted just under her breath.

"Do you two always do this?" Draco questioned at their banter.

Harry looked at Hermione, with affection in his eyes filling her with a familar warmth before they both broke into laughter. This was her best friend and she loved him dearly. What ever it was causing this fear in her, she had to push it down, fight it off. He was essential in her life.

"Ready?" she questioned before they all nodded and grabbed the portkey simultaneously.

The beach swirled and blurred in a flash, then a constricting pressure pushed down on her before her feet hit solid ground again. Malfoy manor loomed before them as she looked around. Gathering her wits quickly she closed her eyes and focused hard as she apparated them all.

"You can't be serious!" Harry bellowed in astonishment.

"Shhh" she scolded as she pulled out her wand and started setting up wards in a large circle, quickly rendering them invisible.

"The Dursleys?" Harry spat in disgust.

"Where?" Draco questioned as he took in the long set of muggle row houses before him.

"My aunt and uncle's house." He explained dully.

Hermione circling them several times, chanting as she set up the layers of the wards around them.

"Hermione, I'm not staying here."

"Yes, you are Harry. No one would even dare to think you would come back here, to the one place you detest the most. Mrs. Figg is right down the road and she is always having visitors from our world, so detecting magic in this area would be expected. For now, it is the safest place I can think of. If you come up with any other ideas, let me know."

Pulling the tent out only minutes after she had stored it away, she worked to get it set up again.

"Let's go, back inside with you both" she ordered holding back the front flap.

Settling back inside around the table, Harry cringed as Vernon's voice cut through the ear.

"I don't know how long I will be able to take this Hermione."

Reaching out, she rested her hand on his arm.

"Then we won't stay long. Let's just map out what clues we have now so we can clear Draco's name and we will be free to go where ever we please."

"Actually Hermione, I think Harry needs to rest a bit. It's still early and he looks about ready to drop." Draco observed.

"I think I just might. It's been a long two days, with the battles, then the funerals and looking for you…" Harry trailed, glancing back at Hermione.

The wear of the past few days showed heavily on his face. Dark circles swallowed his eyes, covering them with drooping lids; his voice, though he was trying to be light hearted was a wisp his normal tone.

"That's fine," she said softly, "although Draco is sleeping in your bunk, so you will have to take the top."

"Ron's bed?"

"Oh," she stuttered, surprised. "I didn't realize that was Ron's."

"Harry, it's fine, you can take the bottom. I will just stay with Hermione. That was my plan anyway." Draco divulged.

Harry scrunched up his face at the thought then waved his hand at them both.

"No details please. I'll see you both in a few hours."

Watching Harry disappear behind his bedroom flap, Draco's eyes searched Hermione's.

"What about you love, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you?"

"Why would you think I am not?"

"Let me see. It could be that one moment you appear to be ok, and the next you are in hysterics at the slightest provocation. Between you and Harry, I'm a bit exhausted myself."

"I'm sorry to be troubling you!" she spat indignantly.

"You are not troubling me in the least. It's just hard to keep up with you. I never know when you are going to break down again, that is all." He soothed.

"You didn't have to come with us."

"Didn't I? Let's not forget that you are in hiding because of me."  
"I have my own reasons, you know that."

"Yes of course, the reasons you can't remember."

Grabbing her bag, she dug into it and pulled out the port key.

'Here, take it…go back to the island."

Tears were threatening her again. She could feel them choking in her throat making it ache. A wounded look washed over his face.

Suddenly he was up, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her to him roughly, leaving her breathless at the feel of his body flushed against her own. Crushing his mouth down on her own, he kissed her hungrily.

"You want me to go?" he whispered as he broke away, his eyes shimmering in anger.

"I don't want to be a burden to you."

"Is that a yes? Is it because of Harry? Now that you have him here, am I so easily disposed of?"

"This has nothing to do with Harry."

"Really? Just hours ago you said you wanted to stay with me always, yet now you are dismissing me. Maybe there is more between you two than I thought."

Slipping her hand down his chest and wedging it between them, she pushed herself away breaking his hold on her.

Stepping back she glared at him, before turning and walking away.

"I'm going to bed. You can do what you want to do. If you decide to stay, you can take the top bunk with Harry," she called over her shoulder, "If not, well..." she trailed as sadness mingled with her anger.

Dropping the flap to her room, she left Draco to his own accord.


	20. Chapter 20

Just wanted to send out word in case I have any followers here. I really appreciate and love the comments you have left and your thoughts are appreciated. I have decided to also put this story up on (.com/ ) and have been making small improvements to it as I go along. If you want to check it out and any of you are on Livejournal yourselves please 'Friend' me. I will also be updating here very soon, so keep an eye out. I have been concentrating on finishing my book that I am trying to get published but needed a break. So I am back to working on my fanfic to blow of steam! Hope to hear from you all!

One more update…. Please go to my Livejournal account to read this story with the changes. I think they are pretty good and help clarify the story. Im not going to be updating this page until I'm done, so if you are following this story check it out here:

.

Hugs!


End file.
